Siguiente sin querer
by Isa-Bella0908
Summary: Damon Salvatore regresa a la casa de sus padres huyendo de un corazón roto, pero en aquel lugar vuelve a encontrarse con aquella mujer que le ha quitado la razón de vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Siguiéndote sin querer**

**Autor: Isabella9009 o me pueden decir Isa**

**Publico: 18 o mas**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a la cadena CW, otros personajes son de mi invención.**

**Hay Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Damon/Katherine y Elena/Kol.**

**La historia sucede en 1738 así que las cosas serán muy diferentes al presente aunque tratare de que tenga un toque de la actualidad jajjjaja**

* * *

**Introducción**

Damon Salvatore regresa a la casa de sus padres huyendo de un corazón roto, pero en aquel lugar vuelve a encontrarse con aquella mujer que le ha quitado la razón de vivir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prefacio**

Damon abrió los ojos lentamente al notar como sol empezaba a calentar su piel.

Miro a su alrededor pero no la vio, solo se encontró a el desnudo sobre la cama ligeramente cubierto por la fina sabana.

Cuando se iba a levantar noto que su mano tocaba algo, se giro para verlo y se encontró con un sobre en el que estaba escrito su nombre.

Saco con cuidado la carta que había dentro del sobre y empezó a leerla detenidamente...

_"Damon..._

_Hemos pasado unos maravillosos meses pero es momento de decir adiós... La burbuja en la que hemos vivido se a roto al enterarme que estoy comprometida... Debes saber que todo lo que vivimos es real pero ha llegado a su fin._

_Debo regresar a mi pueblo natal, no puedo decirte de donde soy ya que temo que vengas a buscarme... Pero créeme que pensare en ti cada día por mi amor por ti es puro y sincero._

_Deseo con todo mi corazón que encuentres la felicidad en alguien mas... Yo tratare de encontrar la mía con mi prometido..._

_Con amor... Elena"_

Damon se quedo unos segundos sobre la cama pensando que tal vez era una de las tantas bromas que siempre le jugaba Elena. Se levanto de la cama y fue a revisar el armario... Lo único que encontró fue su ropa... Reviso toda la habitación pero de ella lo único que quedaba era el recuerdo y el ligero aroma de su perfume.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 1**

_Londres, Inglaterra – 1738_

El viento soplaba con fuerza cuando un hermoso carruaje se detuvo frente a la hermosa casa de Miss Salvatore. Uno de los hombres que llevaba el carruaje se acercó a la puerta para que el joven Salvatore bajara de él.

-Hijo…-Exclamo con gran felicidad Miss Salvatore-Te esperaba hace dos días…

-Perdóname madre, inconvenientes del camino-Respondió el joven Salvatore mientras se acercar para darle un suave beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Ella sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa, él iba tras su madre observando cada detalle del lugar recordando cuando era niño... Como corría por todo el salón mientras que su nana lo perseguía para que fuera a bañarse.

-Damon… Deberías ir a saludar a Stefan-Dijo Miss Salvatore mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón.

-Mi querido primo esta en casa?-Pregunto Damon sentándose en el enorme sofá.

-Acaso no lo sabes? Stefan se casara en unos días con una de las hermosas Gilbert. Pensé que habías vuelto por eso…-Dijo Miss Salvatore totalmente sorprendida de que su hijo no supiera la gran noticia.

-No, desconocía totalmente la noticia… Debo preguntar quien es la afortunada?-Dijo Damon alzando las cejas.

Miss Salvatore sonrió mientras tomaba la taza de te que había traído una de las empleadas de la casa.

-Pues… Es aquella mujer con la que tu padre siempre quiso que te casaras, pero creo que esa idea ahora es simplemente imposible.

Damon sonrió al recordar con perfección a la mujer, hermosa como ninguna, de cabello café oscuro y ondulado… Ojos café oscuro que lo hacían volar con solo verlos. Era esa mujer con la que había corrido tantas noches por los campos de sus padres hasta llegar a aquel lago donde la botaba al suelo y se desasía una a una de las prendas de la chica para hacerla suya.

-Ah… Si, la recuerdo ligeramente-Contesto Damon volviendo a la realidad sin mostrar ni un poco de interés por la mujer-Aunque, querida madre… El matrimonio y Damon Salvatore no van de la mano.

-Pero hijo! Como dices semejante cosa? Te has dado cuenta de la enorme fortuna que algún día heredaras?

-Que pasa con eso?

-Pues ya sabes lo que dicen… «Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.» Y tú, querido hijo no serás la excepción.

-Ya veremos madre… Ya veremos-Contesto Damon antes de dejar el gran salón para ir en busca de su primo.  
Recorrió casi toda la casa cuando por fin encontró a Stefan, en el pequeño jardín privado de Miss Salvatore.

-Damon!-Dijo Stefan con gran entusiasmo en cuanto vio a Damon aparecer-Hace cuanto no te veía.

-Creo que varios años primo… Como estas?-Contesto Damon con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pues, imagino que mi querida tía te ha contado la noticia.

-Absolutamente… Sino, porque venir a saludarte?

Stefan dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza-Y que piensas?

-Que pienso? Pues… Supongo que debería felicitarte aunque no entiendo por qué… Te vas a privar totalmente de tu libertad!

-Y para que quiero liberta si la señorita Gilbert me llena totalmente?

-Ella te llena porque aun no has salido de Londres… Si supieras las hermosas damas que he conocido… O los lugares que he visto!-Contesto Damon con cierto brillo en los ojos al recordar sus extraordinarios viajes.

-Veré esos hermosos lugares con ella.

-Te has enamorado?

-Como nunca lo he estado… Con solo verla siento que el mundo deja de existir solo para que ella se convierta en mi mundo. Esa mujer ha robado todos mis pensamientos… Ella simplemente ocupa cada espacio de mi vida…-Contesto Stefan mientras miraba al cielo como si ahí encontrara la imagen de su amada.

-Quisiera felicitarte pero no encuentro nada encantador el embrujo al que estas sometido.

-Ya lo entenderás… Cuando encuentres a la persona adecuada-Respondió Stefan con una sonrisa mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro a su primo. Damon se quedo en silencio al escuchar esto… Él sabia perfectamente el sentimiento, por eso estaba de vuelta en casa… Para huir de él.

-Y… Bueno… Sabes algo, deberíamos ir al pueblo esta noche, para celebrar.

-No creo que sea…

-Oh vamos! Cuando te cases estas salidas serán un sueño para ti y no una realidad como ahora.

Stefan se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa le confirmo a su primo que irían al pueblo.

…

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al pueblo en muy poco tiempo, entraron al único bar del pueblo. El lugar estaba un poco lleno, todo el mundo tomaba un poco de trago y reían mientras una suave música sonaba de fondo.

-Debo ir al baño-Dijo Damon después de casi una hora de haber llegado al lugar. Stefan se quedo en la mesa esperando por su acompañante cuando vio a una hermosa mujer entrar al bar. Iba sola cosa que le pareció extraño… Una dama jamás entraría sola a un lugar como esos. En pocos segundos aquella señorita había logrado ser el centro de atención de todo el bar. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color verde crema, un pequeño sombrero adornaba su cabeza y el cabello lacio le daba un toque interesante ya que en esa época todas las chicas llevaban el cabello ondulado.

-Stefan!-Dijo la chica en cuanto lo vio, él se levanto de la mesa y la saludo cortésmente al reconocerla.

-Señorita Gilbert… Que sorpresa verla en este lugar-Contesto Stefan mientras le ofrecía una silla a la recién llegada.

-Pues… No podía quedarme en casa… Empieza a volverme loca todo esto del matrimonio-Contesto ella quitándose los blancos guantes que llevaba puestos-Y tu? Que pretende todo un caballero estar en este lugar?

-Pues… Ah sido idea de mi primo-Contesto Stefan tímidamente.

-Tu primo? Y en donde esta?

-Regresa en unos minutos… Seguro que ustedes dos se la llevan bien…-Contesto Stefan con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Damon se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa, vio a Stefan hablar con una chica pero no pudo verle el rostro. Se acercó más a la mesa y en cuanto vio a la chica se quedo sin aire en los pulmones.

-Primo! Que bueno tenerte aquí… Te presento a la señorita Gilbert… Hermana de mi futura esposa-Dijo Stefan con el pecho inflado de orgullo. La chica se giro para ver al recién llegado y de inmediato su cara dibujo la perfecta representación del asombro pero, rápidamente dibujo una sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerle señor-Dijo ella con total cortesía mientras extendía su mano para que Damon la besara.

-El placer es todo mio-Contesto Damon haciendo una reverencia para luego tomar su mano y dejar un suave beso en ella-Damon Salvatore…-Se presento el chico.

-Elena Gilbert- Dijo ella inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Elena es una viajera como tu… Le ha encantado conocer el mundo desde que supo que había algo más allá de Londres-Dijo Stefan en cuanto se sentaron.

-Y que lugares ha conocido señorita?-Pregunto Damon mientras miraba el hermoso anillo que adornaba el dedo de Elena.

-Bastantes señor Salvatore… No podría decirles cuales ya que he perdido la cuenta-Contesto Elena ocultando su mano al notar la miraba de Damon sobre ella.

-Señorita Gilbert! Gracias a Dios que la encuentro… Por poco que pierdo la cordura-Dijo un hombre que iba vestido como aquellos que manejan los carruajes-Por favor, es hora de irnos.

-Joseph… Vaya que me has encontrado muy fácil…-Dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

-Por favor señorita Gilbert… Su padre la esta buscando como loco-Dijo el hombre con cara de suplica.

Elena sonrió y luego empezó a ponerse sus guantes otra vez-Lo lamento caballeros, pero nuestra reunión tendrá que cancelarse-La chica se levanto de la silla, se dirigió a la puerta con un andar arrogante para que luego Joseph saliera tras ella.

Damon no dejo de verla hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Aquella chica era por la que había vuelto a su casa… Era ella la que había robado su corazón y luego lo había desechado cual plato sucio. Lo había subido al cielo tantas noches para una mañana dejarlo caer al abismo sin ningún descaro. Era ella la que le había dejado una carta en la cama diciéndole que volvería a su pueblo natal, ya que, estaba comprometida… Jamás llego a pensar que aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño vivía en Londres y peor aun… Que era la hermana de Katherine Gilbert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola señoritas... Bueno para empezar... Que les pareció el capitulo de TVD de esta noche? A mi me ha encantado y en definitiva adoro a Joseph como villano.**

**Ver TVD hoy me ayudo a escribir el capitulo 2 de la historia ya que no había podido sentarme a escribir y pues hoy se me dio el momentito.**

**Eh... Bueno, no he pensado aun en otro nombre para la historia... Pueden creer que sea mas difícil buscarle el nombre a la historia que escribir la historia? Es una locura pero es real así que... Seguirá teniendo el mismo nombre hasta que a mi cerebro se le ocurra algo bueno.**

**No siendo mas... Les dejo el nuevo capitulo... Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Elena subió al carruaje con ayuda de Joseph, estaba totalmente impresionada de haberse encontrado con Damon en aquel lugar…_ "Qué clase de broma cruel me está jugando el destino?"_ Se preguntó Elena ya que no podía comprender como de todos los lugares del mundo sería Londres el que haría que Damon y ella se encontraran de nuevo.

Se quito el guante de su mano derecha y observo con detenimiento aquel anillo que le había puesto el joven Kol Mikaelson hace dos días. Recordó amargamente como tuvo que sonreír toda la tarde y fingir que estaba totalmente feliz mientras su padre y el que sería su suegro celebraban tomando un trago la unión de sus hijos.

-Señorita Gilbert… Hemos llegado-Dijo Joseph haciendo que Elena regresa a la realidad. Ella sonrió y tomo la mano que el joven le ofrecía para bajar del carruaje.

-Elena Gilbert! En donde se supone que has estado?-Pregunto Miranda, la madre de Elena que había estado vigilando la puerta desde la ventana del gran salón.

-Por ahí madre-Contesto Elena sin ganas de discutir pasando por su lado.

-Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado? No puedes salir a estas horas!

-Madre, durante mis viajes salía tan tarde que aduras penas podía verme la manos ya que la oscuridad se encargada de cegarnos.

-Pues eso se ha quedado atrás! Estas en mi casa y en unos meses serás la esposa de joven Mikaelson así que compórtate!

Elena se quedó callada ya que, para su mala fortuna su madre tenía razón… En unos meses estaría privada de todo aquello que le gustaba, tendría que quedarse en casa esperando por alguien que no ama.

-Buenas noches madre…-Respondió Elena fingiendo una sonrisa para luego subir aquellas largas escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación.

…

-Y… Cuéntame Stefan… Que me puedes decir de aquella señorita-Dijo Damon segundos después de que Elena abandonara el lugar.

-Pues Elena es una mujer con mucho carácter, tengo entendido por lo poco que me ha contado Katherine que su hermana menor ha tenido la gran pasión de conocer el mundo desde que su tía Jenna los visito junto a su esposo contándoles los hermosos lugares que han conocido-Comento Stefan sin darle mayor importancia.

-Y por qué nunca la había visto? Conozco a Katherine hace mucho tiempo.

-Creo que Elena se fue con su tía a la edad de 8 años.

Damon asintió ligeramente, ahora tenía sentido porque jamás se había cruzado con la menor de las señoritas Gilbert.

-Creo que debemos regresar a casa… El viaje me tiene agotado.

Stefan asintió y después de pagar los pocos tragos que habían tomado salieron del lugar para irse a la enorme propiedad Salvatore.

…

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente, el sol deslumbraba a todos con su hermoso brillo mientras Katherine golpeaba a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-Adelante-Contesto Elena mientras cepillaba su largo cabello frente al espejo.

-A qué horas se supone que llegaste anoche?-Pregunto Katherine mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-Vas a empezar tan temprano con los sermones?

-Elena… No puedes andar por ahí a esas horas y peor aún, no puedes estar sola por el pueblo… Que diría la gente?

-Que soy… Independiente?

-Independiente no es el término que usaría.

-Entonces cuál?-Pregunto Elena un poco enojada girándose para ver a su hermana.

-No he venido a discutir contigo, solo quiero hablar-Contesto Katherine sentándose en la cama-Mi padre me ha contado la razón de tu repentino compromiso con el señor Mikaelson.

-Y cual se supone que es? Aparte del profundo amor que siento por él.

-No tienes que fingir… Al menos conmigo no.

Elena se quedó callada tratando de ignorar a su hermana mientras sujeta su largo cabello en una coleta de lado dejando escapar algunos mechos a los lados de su cara.

-Te casas con él por mí, no es así?

-De que estas hablando?

-Ya lo sabes, se supone que el joven Mikaelson se casaría con la primera hija que tuviera papá… Y esa soy yo.

-Katherine… Tome mi decisión, no podía dejar que se dañara lo que tienes con el señor Salvatore.

-Esa debía ser mi decisión, no la tuya-Dijo Katherine acercándose a su hermana para ayudarle a poner aquel adorno del pelo que tanto quería Elena.

-Podemos cambiar de tema? La conversación se está tornando un tanto aburrida.

-No voy a permitir que hagas esto.

-Quieres ir al pueblo conmigo? Quiero comprar algunas cintas-Dijo Elena cambiando rotundamente el tema. Katherine asintió ligeramente y salió de la habitación de su hermana. Elena dejo escapar un suspiro antes de ponerse su pequeño sombrero con aquel ligero velo que la cubría del sol.

-Joseph, serias tan gentil de llevarnos al pueblo? Necesito comprar algunas cosas-Dijo Elena en cuanto estuvieron frente al carruaje.

-Claro que si señoritas-Respondió Joseph abriendo la puerta para que las dos jóvenes se subieran en el carruaje.

…

-Buenos días hijo-Dijo Miss Salvatore en cuanto vio aparecer a Damon en el jardín-Has dormido bien?

-Si madre, divinamente… Había olvidado lo cómoda que era mi cama-Respondió Damon con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre.

-Puedo preguntar si tienes algún plan el día de hoy?

-Creo que tengo pensado pasar todo el día con mi adorada madre.

-Eres un encanto hijo… Iremos al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas que necesito.

-Perfecto-Respondió Damon con una enorme sonrisa.

…

-Ayyy Elena! Creo que esta te queda perfecta-Dijo Katherine acercando una cinta al cabello de su hermana.

-Sí, creo que esa se verá bien en la fiesta de mañana-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Gilbert, que sorpresa encontrarla-Dijo Miss Salvatore al entrar a la tienda y ver a la joven Katherine.

-Oh, Miss Salvatore… La sorpresa es para mí-Respondió Katherine haciendo una ligera reverencia-Le presento a mi pequeña hermana… Elena.

Elena se giró para ver a la mujer, se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Damon al lado de la recién llegada-Es todo un honor conocerla Miss Salvatore-Dijo la joven en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla.

-Hasta que por fin conozco a la joven Elena Gilbert, he oído hablar mucho de usted y de su extraordinario don para tocar el piano-Respondió Miss Salvatore de forma cordial-Podría ir algún día a mi casa a deleitarnos con su maravilloso don.

-Me halaga Miss Salvatore.

-Oh por cierto! Le presento a mi hijo…. Damon Salvatore.

Damon se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para luego tomar su mano y dejar un beso en el dorso de esta tal como hizo la noche anterior-Es un placer-Susurro Damon clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

-Igualmente-Respondió Elena retirando la mano rápidamente al sentir aquel cosquilleo que Damon había provocado.

Miss Salvatore noto aquel brillo repentino que había nacido en los ojos de su hijo, así que haciendo de mamá-cupido se le ocurrió un rápido plan.

-Katherine, cuéntame… Cómo van los detalles de la boda?-Pregunto Miss Salvatore para distraer a la mayor de las Gilbert y así darle privacidad a su hijo.

Katherine empezó a parlotear mientras que Damon y Elena no dejaban de verse. Elena sintió que aquel anillo que llevaba puesto empezaba a pesar más de la cuenta recordándole que estaba comprometida así que, como una medida rápida se dio la vuelta para seguir escogiendo las cintas.

-Se ve encantadora esta mañana señorita Gilbert-Susurro Damon.

-Pues es usted muy amable al decirlo-Contesto Elena sin verlo.

-Bueno, encantadora como cada mañana que la vi despertar.

Elena se giró para verlo un segundo y luego empezó a caminar para alejarse de él.

-A dónde va?-Pregunto Damon cuando ambos salieron del local-Acaso está usted huyendo?

-Señor Salvatore, le ruego que respete mi espacio… Deseo estar sola-Contesto Elena dando pasos más largos.

-Y yo le ruego que me explique en qué momento todo se dañó-Dijo Damon aumentado sus pasos para alcanzar a Elena.

-Creo que lo deje bastante claro en la carta.

-Claro? Un _"estoy comprometida"_ no es bastante claro… Cuando se comprometió si pasamos 6 meses en los que a duras penas nos separábamos?

Elena no respondió, como medida desesperada salió a correr alejándose totalmente del pueblo. Por supuesto Damon la siguió y cuando estuvieron lejos de las miradas acusadoras la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

-Le suplico que me diga que ha pasado…-Susurro Damon dejando escapar la tristeza en el tono de su voz-En que me equivoque?

-En nada… Solo que las cosas tenían pasar así… Es momento de que olvide lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Lo voy a olvidar en el momento que usted lo olvide-Dijo Damon rozando sus dedos por los labios de Elena-Dígame que no extraña mis labios sobre los suyos… Dígamelo y olvidare todo.

-Podría decírselo pero mi cuerpo saltaría en contra mía por decir aquella terrible mentira-Dijo Elena acariciando la mejilla de Damon.

-Entonces por qué acabar lo que tenemos?

-Porque tome una decisión Damon…

-Me niego a aceptar esa decisión… Acaso es por el dinero?

-Claro que no! Jamás me casaría con alguien por el simple hecho de su fortuna.

-Entonces por qué… Que le une a ese hombre si no es el dinero ni el amor?

-No puedo decirlo… Sin embargo…-Elena cambio su tono de voz y empezó a hablar con aquella ternura con la que siempre le hablaba-… Puedo decirte que mi amor por ti sigue vivo…

Damon tomo el rostro la chica con sus manos para que ella lo mirara-Acaso, querida mía… La han obligado a tomar esta desdichada decisión?

Elena cerró los ojos aceptando sin querer que Damon había dado en el blanco, se acercó al cuerpo de Damon y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico. Damon rodeo con dulzura el cuerpo de la joven Gilbert con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier peligró.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridas damas!**

**Pues un capitulo mas, espero les guste mucho :D**

**Un abrazo grande a cada una! **

**Voy a estar conectada cada noche por si alguna tiene preguntas o lo que sea...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

La joven Gilbert estaba tan cómoda en los brazos del Señor Salvatore que no había notado que estaban siendo observados.

-Lamento interrumpir pero… Debemos irnos-Dijo Miss Salvatore. Elena se separó estrepitosamente del cuerpo de Damon al oír hablar a la mujer.

-En seguida voy madre-Respondió Damon. Miss Salvatore sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta para volver al pueblo.

-Pero que vergüenza, como he dejado que esto suceda?-Decía Elena mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

-No debe sentirse avergonzada, no hemos hecho nada imprudente, sin embargo… Quiero que hablemos sobre su forzoso compromiso… Estoy seguro que puedo encontrar una solución-Dijo Damon acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-No hay solución así que le ruego que olvide esta conversación-Dijo Elena para luego empezar a caminar hacia el pueblo de nuevo-Adiós señor Salvatore-Añadió unos segundos después.

Unos minutos después Elena regresaba a la tienda para buscar a su hermana pero no la vio, salió una vez más al pueblo pero Katherine no estaba en ningún lado. En el centro del pueblo había una fuentecilla hermosa donde todos los enamorados se reunían a pedir que su amor fuera eterno y que estuvieran juntos para siempre. La joven sonrió al ver el amor puro en cada pareja… Los veía sonreír y darse ligeras caricias… "_Como es posible que el amor puro sea ahora imposible para mí?_" Se preguntó Elena.  
La joven Gilbert estaba tan perdida en sus tristes pensamientos que no noto que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

-Vaya sorpresa encontrarla en este lugar-Dijo un hombre. Elena reconoció en seguida esa voz y deseo que en ese instante la tierra se abriese en dos para poder desaparecer.

-Señor Mikaelson, esto es una verdadera sorpresa-Respondió Elena sin girarse a verlo.

-Quisiera decir que para mí también lo es pero… Estaría mintiéndole. La verdad es que la he estado buscando pero ha sido casi imposible encontrarla-Respondió Kol rodeando a la joven para pararse frente a ella.

-Oh pues me he encontrado-Respondió Elena tratando de no verlo-Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Kol sonrió ya que, la actitud tosca que Elena siempre usaba con él lo enloquecía, podía oírse extraño pero el poco interés que la joven mostraba hacia el señor Mikaelson lo hacía sentir un desconocido deseo por ella.

-Quería… Quería invitarla a dar un paseo, desde aquel día que nos comprometimos no hemos podido compartir ni un solo momento a solas.

-Pues justo ahora es imposible, he venido con mi hermana a comprar algunas cosas lo que significa que estoy un tanto ocupada-Respondió Elena dando unos pasos atrás para desaparecer la repentina cercanía que había entre ellos dos.

-Había olvidado informarle que la señorita Katherine se ha ido con su prometido-Respondió Kol-Por favor, solo le pido un momento a solas con su hermosa presencia.

Elena suspiro mientras trataba de encontrar alguna excusa sin ningún éxito-Esta bien señor Mikaelson.

Kol sonrió mientras extendía su brazo para indicarle a Elena el camino.

…

-La joven Gilbert es muy hermosa-Comento Miss Salvatore después de unos minutos de haberse subido al carruaje junto a su hijo.

-Si… Tiene una belleza tan increíble que te hace pensar que estas en un sueño-Respondió Damon.

-Te ha gustado verdad?

-Por qué lo preguntas?

Miss Salvatore miro a su hijo como si la pregunta le pareciera una broma, Damon sonrió y bajo la cabeza.

-Esperaba que no te dieras cuenta…-Respondió Damon.

-Y como no darme cuenta? Has sido tan evidente que creo que la joven Katherine tan bien lo noto… Ella seria perfecta para ti, he oído que tiene un carácter como ninguno pero seguro que tú podrás lidiar con eso.

-Gracias madre, yo también creo que es perfecta para mi… Solo que…

-Qué?

-Veras madre… La señorita Gilbert y yo ya nos conocíamos…

-Como que ya se conocían?

-Durante mis viajes…-Dijo Damon recordando el primer día que vio a Elena.

_Dublin, Irlanda… _

_Damon caminaba por las calles de Dublin cuando vio un aviso sobre un concierto de piano. Interesado por oír un poco de buena música se decidió a entrar al lugar. Se sentó en la parte de atrás para no llamar la atención y poco a poco fueron pasando los diferentes hombres a tocar una variedad de melodías. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando una mujer subió al escenario, iba vestida con un enorme vestido color crema y el cabello lo tenía sujetado en una larga trenza. La mujer caminaba con ínfulas de grandeza generando cierto interés en Damon.  
Aquella joven acariciaba las teclas con delicadeza mientras Damon se dejaba llevar por la música y tocaba un piano imaginario.  
Cuando la joven termino y bajo del escenario, Damon se levantó rápidamente para saludarle pero todos los asistentes al evento se levantaron provocando una gran multitud que le impedía a Damon ver la hermosa dama._

_El joven camino hacia el escenario para buscarla, la vio hablando con un viejo hombre que aparentemente la felicitaba por su extraordinaria actuación._

_-… Sin duda será reconocida por su maravilloso don-Le decía aquel hombre a Elena._

_-Por favor Señor Thomson, empieza a ruborizarme-Contesto Elena._

_-Yo estoy de acuerdo con este noble caballero, eres la primera mujer que veo con tan increíble habilidad-Dijo Damon entrometiéndose en la charla. Elena se giró un momento a verlo; para ella ver aquellos ojos azules fue como si de repente hubiese dejado unas terribles tinieblas para pasar a la inusual luz de esos ojos. Sin embargo desvió la mirada rápidamente, no era correcto ni educado quedarse viendo a un hombre por tanto tiempo o, al menos eso le había enseñado su madre._

_-Oh disculpe, el caballero es…?-Pregunto el señor Thomson._

_-Damon Salvatore, es todo un placer-Contesto Damon para luego hacer una reverencia a la joven Gilbert._

_-Señor Thomson, es hora de irnos-Dijo un hombre muy joven tomando del brazo al señor Thomson._

_-Ha sido un placer conocerlo señor Salvatore… Mi niña querida, espero poder encontrar en otro pueblo, he quedado simplemente embriagado con su enorme talento._

_Elena le sonrió al hombre y luego hizo una reverencia mientras el señor Thomson se alejaba de los dos jóvenes._

_-Puedo conocer su nombre señorita?-Pregunto Damon. Elena lo miro de forma desdeñosa y eso hizo sonreír a Damon._

_-Elena Gilbert-Contesto ella._

_-Es un placer conocerla señorita Gilbert-Damon quiso tomar la mano de la joven para presentarse como debía pero la actitud que mostraba Elena le dejo claro que eso no sería buena idea-Quisiera saber si podemos compartir un momento para conversar._

_-No creo que sea posible señor Salvatore._

_-Por favor señorita, solo quiero conversar._

_-No suplique señor Salvatore, es vergonzoso-Respondió Elena levantando una ceja._

_-No me haga suplicarle señorita Gilbert, es muy grosero de su parte-Elena sonrió ante el comentario de Damon._

_-Está bien, puede que sea productivo conversar con usted-Cedió Elena mientras empezaba a caminar a la puerta._

-Esa joven me tiene más que interesada-Dijo miss Salvarote al oír a su hijo-Lo que no comprendo es porque tanta indiferencia entre ustedes.

-Ella esta comprometía-Contesto Damon girándose a ver por la pequeña ventanilla del carruaje-Pero ella no ama al hombre con el que se va a casar.

-Entonces… Por qué se va a casar?

-No me lo ha dicho, sin embargo estoy seguro que la están obligando-Respondió Damon mirando a su madre sin una pizca de expresión en su rostro.

…

-Este es un hermoso lugar…-Comento Elena mientras caminaba alrededor del lago.

-Ha sido mi lugar favorito desde que mi familia y yo nos vinimos a vivir a Londres-Respondió Kol que andaba dos pasos atrás de Elena con las manos en la espalda-Podrías enamorarte con solo verlo-Termino de decir Kol mirando únicamente a la chica.

Elena se giró para ver al joven ya que le había parecido gracioso su ultimo comentario-Señor Mikaelson, cree en el amor a primera vista?

-Cree usted en el?-Pregunto Kol levantando una ceja.

-Absolutamente no, seria de lunáticos enamorarse de alguien sin conocerlo.

-Debo ser un lunático ya que en cuanto la vi mi querida dama, he quedado totalmente enamorado-Contesto Kol haciendo sonrojar a Elena. La joven se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar ya que el hecho de responder algo sería totalmente irrisorio.

-Debería volver a casa-Dijo de repente la joven.

-Oh… La he aburrido o la he incomodado?

-De ninguna manera, solo creo que es momento de regresar.

-Como guste señorita-Contesto Kol, Elena empezó a caminar de vuelta al pueblo acompañada del señor Mikaelson para poder irse a casa.  
Cuando llegaron al pueblo se subieron al carruaje del joven Mikaelson contra toda o ponencia de Elena. Por el camino ella no pronuncio ni una palabra mientras que él la observaba, observaba como el sol iluminaba su cabello y lo hacía ver más claro, observaba como cerraba los ojos deleitándose como el sol calentaba su piel, observaba como salían pequeños destellos del anillo que la joven llevaba puesto a causa de la luz.

-Ha sido muy amable al traerme a mi casa, aunque no era necesario-Dijo Elena en cuanto estuvo frente a su puerta.

-Bueno, quería disfrutar un poco más de su compañía- Contesto Kol, Elena bajo la mirada y Kol tomo la mano de la joven con un poco de miedo-Sé que nuestra unión es un tanto inusual sin embargo… Deseo con todo mí ser que usted se case conmigo no por obligación sino por amor…

-Yo no…-Contesto escasamente Elena.

-No debe contestar nada ahora, pero quiero que sepa que hare lo que sea por ganarme su amor… No deseo compartir mi vida con alguien que no me ama-Dijo Kol sonriendo para tratar de ocultar la repentina tensión que había nacido. Elena no contesto nada… "_Que debo decir? Que no pierda el tiempo ya que mi amor es y será eternamente de señor Salvatore?_" pensó Elena tristemente-Descanse mi señorita Gilbert-Termino de decir Kol antes de darle un beso al dorso de la mano a Elena y volver a su carruaje.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis niñas lindas!**

**Perdón por la demora... La navidad me ha tenido un tanto ocupada... Pero bueno, traigo nuevo capítulo... Ojala les guste!**

**Por cierto! Feliz navidad para todas! Un poco atrasada pero no importa**

**Les mando un abrazo grande**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-Buenos días hijo-Dijo miss Salvatore cuando vio a Damon en el salón de estar.

-Buenos días madre-Respondió Damon con una sonrisa

Miss Salvatore se acercó a su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-Hijo, me preguntaba si vas a acompañarme al baile de esta noche.

-Oh… Lo lamento madre, no me apetece salir esta noche.

-Damon por favor, no quiero llegar sola-Insistió miss Salvatore.

-Pero madre estoy absolutamente seguro que no conozco a ninguno de los asistentes, que se supone que haga toda la noche?

Miss Salvatore sonrió al oír a su hijo y luego se acercó a él gran ventanal-Pues… Tengo entendido que las señoritas Gilbert estarán ahí…-Dijo miss Salvatore para luego darse la vuelta y ver la ilusión dibujada en el rostro de su hijo-Pero no te insisto más cariño, es tu decisión… Estaré lista a las 8-Termino de decir la mujer para luego abandonar el salón.

Damon se quedó en el sofá pensando en la posibilidad de ver a Elena… Quería verla, no había hecho más sino pensar en ella, sin embargo… El estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos lo estaba matando.

…

-Elena? Elena!-Gritaba Katherine mientras recorría la casa buscando a su hermana-Han llegado los vestidos!

-Que vestidos?-Pregunto Elena saliendo de la biblioteca con un libro en mano.

-Pues los vestidos que usaremos esta noche-Respondió Katherine mientras depositaba las dos cajas sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca para abrirlas- Pensé que jamás llegarían.

Elena se acercó a su hermana y vio que en una de las cajas había un vestido color azul petróleo con un precioso adorno en el pecho, su hermana mayor acaricia aquel adorno como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto.

-Supongo que ese es el tuyo-Comento Elena.

-Absolutamente… Toma, mira el tuyo-Dijo Katherine entregándole la caja. Elena sonrió mientras tomaba la caja y se disponía a sentarse en el sofá.

-Espero que no lo haya escogido mi madre-Dijo Elena quitando la tapa con cuidado. La joven Gilbert se encontró con un hermoso vestido que la dejo sin aliento, paso una de sus manos por la tela sueva y luego con cuidado lo saco para poder admirarlo.

-Te ha gustado?-Pregunto Katherine con ilusión.

-Me ha encantado… Esta precioso-Respondió Elena.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a arreglarnos… En unas horas tendremos que irnos y no quiero que mi madre nos esté apurando-Dijo Katherine guardando el vestido en la caja nuevamente-Por cierto… Note cierta complicidad entre el señor Salvatore y tú…

-Pero que cosas dices?-Pregunto Elena fingiendo un tanto de indignación.

-No te molestes, es solo que jamás había visto aquella actitud en Damon.

-Lo conoces hace mucho tiempo?-Pregunto Elena un tanto curiosa.

-Eh… Si… Hace varios años.

Elena noto que su hermana repentinamente se ponía nerviosa-Y han tenido una buena relación?-Katherine no contesto, tomo la caja y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca-Que pasa? Me estas ocultando algo?-Pregunto Elena mientras seguía a su hermana.

…

A las 8:00 pm miss Salvatore estaba bajando las enormes escaleras de la mansión cuando vio a su hijo vestido como todo caballero esperándola en la puerta. Suprimió una sonrisa para luego tomar el brazo que Damon le ofrecía.

Después de un largo camino por fin llegaron a la mansión Lockwood, era la mansión más alejada del pueblo. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada y rápidamente el hombre que llevaba el carruaje se bajó para abrirle la puerta a miss Salvatore mientras que Damon bajaba por la otra puerta.  
Damon y miss Salvatore entraron al gran salón tomados del brazo, todos los asistentes les sonreían y saludaban mientras que Damon se robaba las miradas de varias señoritas.

Al llegar al comedor fue cuando por fin logro verla, solo ella podría estar rodeada de varios caballeros ya que no era especialmente buena relacionándose con otras señoritas.

-Creo que iré a saludar a miss Lockwood…-Dijo Miss Salvatore en cuanto vio a quien miraba su hijo.

Damon sonrió con complicidad y espero a que su madre se alejara para acercarse a Elena.

-… Absolutamente señor Harrison. Sin embargo debo confesar que aquella teoría suya me parece un tanto irrisoria-Decía Elena mientras que los caballeros que la acompañaban la escuchaban con total atención.

-Bueno mi queridísima señorita, cuando logre comprobarlo será usted la primera que lo vea-Respondió el señor Harrison, un hombre de avanzada edad y con una gran imaginación.

Elena sonrió amablemente, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió que una mano tocaba ligeramente su espalda.

-Buenas noches caballeros-Dijo Damon-Señorita Gilbert, que extraordinaria sorpresa.

-Señor Salvatore… Diría que también es una sorpresa para mí pero… Estaría mintiendo-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa fingida.

-Elena, puedes venir un momento?-Dijo de repente miss Gilbert.

-Claro madre-Dijo Elena para luego hacer una reverencia a sus acompañantes y salir tras su madre. Damon la siguió con la mirada para saber dónde estaba su mesa.

-Que haces con todos esos hombres? Ya sabes que no está bien visto… Cuanto debo repetírtelo?-Le susurraba miss Gilbert a Elena mientras caminaban a su mesa.

-Solo estaba buscando una buena conversación ya que hablar contigo es tan frio y vacío-Respondió Elena para luego tomar su lugar al lado de su padre en la mesa.

Miss Gilbert disimulo su cara de enfado para luego sentarse en la mesa. Varios minutos después su enfado paso al olvido para darle paso a la alegría en cuanto vio entrar a los Mikaelson.

-Elena, el joven Mikaelson viene para acá… Por favor, se amable-Susurro miss Gilbert para luego sonreír al ver a Kol frente a la silla de Elena.

-Buenas noches Señor y Señora Gilbert-Saludo Kol con una enorme sonrisa.

Miss Salvatore observaba como su hijo repentinamente se ponía tengo y apretaba los puños con fuerza, dirigió la mirada hacia donde el observaba y vio quien era el causante de que su hijo estuviera así.

-La paciencia es amarga, pero sus frutos son dulces-Dijo Miss Salvatore-Debes ver más allá de las apariencias… La señorita Gilbert se ve baste incomoda.

-No sé de qué estás hablando madre-Respondió Damon desviando rápidamente la mirada-Creo que iré a caminar un momento.

Miss Salvatore sonrió y luego dirigió la vista hacia Elena quien estaba siguiendo a Damon con la mirada.

…

Algunas horas después Elena se levantó de la mesa, estaba aburrida de escuchar las insulsas conversaciones de sus padres… Además de que no había vuelto a ver a Damon.

-Señorita Gilbert, me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo?-Pregunto Kol cuando la vio cruzar el salón.

-Ahora… Ahora no puedo-Respondió Elena tratando de pasar al joven.

-Yo bailare con usted si no le molesta-Dijo Miss Salvatore apareciendo al lado de Elena.

-De ninguna manera, será un honor para mí-Respondió Kol haciendo una reverencia a la mujer.

Elena miro un instante a miss Salvatore y luego salió por la puerta de atrás por donde había visto desaparecer a Damon, no sabía con seguridad porque lo estaba buscando o que le diría si lo encontraba… Sin embargo quería verlo, y más aún después de la confesión que le hizo su hermana en la tarde.  
La joven solo se alejó un poco de la casa cuando lo vio frente al pequeño lago. Sintió un golpe de celos extraño para ella al verlo frente a ese lago y recordar que él y su hermana siempre terminaban desvistiéndose frente al lago cercano a su casa.

-Recordando viejos tiempo señor Salvatore?-Pregunto Elena de forma grosera.

Damon se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la joven pero quedo un tanto confundido con la pregunta-A qué se refiere señorita Gilbert?

-Ya sabe, aquellos tiempos en los que usted y mi hermana se escapan al lago…-Dijo Elena mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Damon se quedó un poco sorprendió al oír eso pero luego dejo escapar aquella sonrisa sínica que solo el tenia-Así que está enterada de la pequeña aventura que vivimos su hermana y yo… Espero no le cuente a mi primo, no sería bueno para el matrimonio.

-Como pudo tener una relación con mi hermana? No tienen absolutamente nada en común.

-Pues… No nos reuníamos exactamente para conversar.

Aquel comentario enojo tanto a Elena que le fue imposible disimularlo, Damon sonrió al ver como las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaban así que decidió seguir probando su paciencia.

-Por qué se molesta tanto? Acaso esta celosa de lo que paso entre su hermana y yo?

-Celosa? Pero como se atreve a decir eso! Sabe que, es mejor que me retire, no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí-Dijo Elena para luego darse la vuelta. Para Damon era divertido verla tan enojada, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir por lo que se acercó a ella lo suficiente para pasar su mano por el abdomen de la joven e impedirle que siguiera caminando.

-No debe sentir celos mi adorada señorita Gilbert, jamás me habría fijado en su hermana si la hubiese conocido a usted primero…-Susurro Damon en el oído de la joven poniéndola muy nerviosa-No conocí la verdadera belleza hasta que la vi a usted.

Elena se dio lentamente la vuelta mientras que Damon quitaba su mano del abdomen de la joven.  
Estaban tan cerca que la joven Gilbert en lo único que podía pensar era en los labios de Damon, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importarle el después se lanzó contra él y junto sus labios con los de él como tantas veces había hecho…. Damon la apretó con sus brazos mientras se hacía paso con su lengua en la boca de la joven. Aquel beso era como si ambos volvieran a la vida, era como si les devolvieran aquella parte que les habían arrebato aquella horrible mañana, pero la conciencia de Damon ahora era más fuerte que el deseo que sentía por la joven, ya que sabía perfectamente que cualquiera podría salir y verlos… No era que le importara lo que dijeran sobre el sin embargo no quería que convirtieran a la joven Gilbert en la comidilla del pueblo.

-Deberíamos irnos…-Susurro Damon contra los labios de ella. Elena tan solo asintió, no deseaba pensar en nada que no fuera estar con Damon así que dejo que él la tomara de la mano y salieron corriendo por el jardín para ir al lugar donde estaban los carruajes.

-Señor Salvatore…-Dijo el joven encargado del carruaje en el que Damon había llegado.

-Puede llevarnos a mi casa por favor y después vuelva por mi madre-Dijo Damon abriendo la puerta del carruaje y dándole una mano a Elena para que subiera.

…

-Has visto a tu hermana?-Pregunto Miss Gilbert a Katherine.

-No madre, debe estar por ahí…-Respondió Katherine para luego beber de su copa.

-Debería estar con el joven Mikaelson, ha bailado con todas las damas del salón menos con tu hermana.

-No deberías obligarla a esto, no es justo con ella-Dijo Katherien de forma reprobatoria pero luego guardo silencio cuando vio que Kol se estaba acercando.

-Disculpen pero… Alguna ha visto a la señorita Gilbert? Ha desaparecido-Dijo Kol un poco mal humorado.

-Debe estar por ahí querido… Si quieres voy a buscarla-Respondió Miss Gilbert muy animada.

Miss Salvatore que estaba escuchando por error se metió rápidamente en la conversación ya que, había visto a su hijo y Elena subirse al carruaje

-Están buscando a la señorita Gilbert? Pues dijo que se sentía un poco mal… Que se iba a casa-Mintió miss Salvatore.

-Oh… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya…-Dijo Kol suavizando la expresión de su rostro-Mañana si no es molestia para ustedes pasare a ver a la señorita para saber cómo se encuentra.

-Por supuesto que no nos molesta, seguro que Elena se alegra de verlo-Respondió Miss Gilbert.

…

Elena estaba frente a la ventana de la habitación de Damon mientras que él la observaba desde la puerta.

-Es una habitación muy grande-Dijo Elena antes de darse la vuelta para verlo.

Damon sonrió y luego se acercó a ella para volverla a besar. Elena sentía que ese beso era refrescante lo que le hizo pedir un poco más, empujo a Damon con delicadeza haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y luego ella se acostó sobre él. Damon adoraba el carácter fuerte de Elena ya que, en cuestiones de estar juntos era ella la que siempre quería llevar el mando, así que no se sorprendió cuando la tuvo encima y como ella fue desapuntando botón por botón. La joven acaricio el torso desnudo de Damon y sonrió al ver el deseo dibujado en el rostro del joven.

-Viene la parte difícil…-Susurro Elena.

-Adoro como cada vestido la hace ver más hermosa, sin embargo… Son un estorbo en estas circunstancias- Respondió Damon mientras soltaba los lazos del corset de Elena. Cuando la joven por fin tuvo la espalda descubierta Damon paso sus dedos por ella haciendo que Elena diera un ligero salto. Ella dejo caer el vestido a sus pies y Damon siguió soltándole cada prenda mientras Elena se ocupaba del pantalón de Damon.

Poco a poco fueron quedando desnudos, Elena apretaba las almohadas de la cama para tratar de callar los gemidos mientras Damon recorría el cuerpo de la joven entre besos. Habían pasado algunas semanas separados pero para ellos parecían años por lo que se dedicaron a recorrer el cuerpo de cada uno con tranquilidad… Disfrutando del momento y memorizando cada parte de ellos.

Las velas que alumbraban la habitación de Damon se están consumiendo rápidamente, pronto aquella habitación quedaría a oscuras y serían sus manos los que verían por ellos.  
Elena separo las piernas y Damon se introdujo en ella, la joven produjo un suave gemido y Damon empezó a moverse lentamente en ella. Elena no dejaba de apretar los brazos del joven deseando que jamás se detuviera mientras que él apoyaba su frente en la de ella.  
Cuando el clímax llego Elena apretó con gran fuerza las sabanas, Damon la beso en el cuello y luego recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Elena que subía y baja frenéticamente.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola señoritas!  
Bueno primero que todo quiero desearles un feliz año, espero tengan un año lleno de cosas maravillosas  
Ahora si... A lo que venimos... Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste mucho...  
Un abrazo grande y gracias por leer!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_Dublín, Irlanda_

_-Que pasa Señor Salvatore? Ha agotado su energía?-Pregunto Elena mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura y el viento alborotaba sus cabellos._

_-De ninguna manera, solo quiero darle un poco de ventaja-Respondió Damon sin aliento._

_Elena soltó una carcajada mientras desviaba la mirada-Que tal si la próxima carrera tiene una recompensa._

_-Y cuál podría ser aquella recompensa que me haría seguir corriendo tras usted?-Pregunto Damon acomodándose su traje._

_-Pues… Tendrá que correr muy rápido para averiguarlo!-Grito Elena mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria a donde estaba Damon. El joven sonrió y luego empezó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que tenía… Le parecía increíble que la joven Gilbert tuviera tanta energía a pesar de llevar aquel vestido que parecía a simple vista que pesaba una tonelada._

_-Ayyy Señor Salvatore no sé si reírme de su terrible estado físico o compadecerme de usted-Dijo Elena en cuanto vio que Damon se detenía._

_-Debería compadecerse… Creo que me ha hecho recorrer todo el territorio Irlandés -Respondió Damon respirando con dificultad._

_Elena se llevó las manos a la espalda y sonrió como una niña traviesa, Damon se quedó viéndola como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto._

_-Creo que después de todo será recompensado…-Susurro Elena mientras se acercaba al joven. Damon la miro expectante mientras descubría a que se refería la señorita Gilbert. Ella poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico y acerco sus labios para dejar un tierno beso en los labios de él-Habría sido mejor si me hubiese ganado… Tómelo como un premio de consolación-Dijo Elena para luego darse la vuelta para volver a casa._

…

Damon abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que busco fue a Elena. Ella aún estaba dormida tapada con el edredón y con una mano sobre la almohada, sonrió al encontrarse una vez más compartiendo la cama con Ella. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y se puso algo de ropa para ir a saludar a su madre que seguro estaría esperándolo.

Cuando el joven llego al comedor se encontró a su madre preparando aquella bebida que solo ella sabía hacer cuando se pasaba de tragos, sonrió y luego se acercó a ella para dejar un suave beso en la cabeza de miss Salvatore.

-Cariño…-Dijo Miss Salvatore sonriendo para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Así que no la puedo dejar sola mi querida señora porque inmediatamente se hace cargo del alcohol-Dijo Damon fingiendo enfado para luego sonreírle.

-Oh… Solo han sido algunas copas, copas que me he tenido que tomar para explicar la extraña ausencia de mi único hijo.

-Alguien lo ha notado?

-No podría asegurar que nadie lo ha notado ya que al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados buscando a la señorita Gilbert… Sabes algo de ella?

Damon frunció el ceño y luego dejo escapar una sonrisa… Se tapó el rostro con las manos incapaz de poder ver a su madre.

-Esta ella aquí?-Pregunto Miss Salvatore.

-La amo madre-Respondió Damon.

Miss Salvatore sonrió y tomo una de las manos de su hijo para apretarla suavemente, antes de que pudiera contestar escucharon algunos ruidos en el segundo piso.

-Sera mejor que vayas con ella antes de que se escabulla-Dijo Miss Salvatore y Damon salió rápidamente del comedor para entrar a su habitación.

Cuando entro a su habitación se encontró a Elena vistiéndose, ella le estaba dando la espalda por lo que no noto que la estaba observando mientras trataba de alguna manera ajustar los lazos que llevaba en la espalda.

-Quiere que la ayude?-Pregunto Damon haciendo que Elena diera un ligero brinco.

Ella giro la cabeza para poder verlo y con un asentimiento acepto la ayuda del joven. Él se acercó y tomo los lazos mientras Elena se llevaba el cabello enredado hacia un lado. Damon ajustaba los lazos con delicadeza mientras Elena mantenía los ojos cerrados… Disfrutando del ligero contacto.

-He tenido un hermoso sueño…-Susurro Elena.

-Puedo saber cuál ha sido?-Pregunto Damon con curiosidad.

-Fue más un… Recuerdo… De aquella tarde en la que corrimos por los campos de Irlanda.

-Tiene razón… Ha sido hermoso-Respondió Damon sonriendo-Aquella tarde usted me beso a pensar de que había perdido.

-Solo quería ser amable-Respondió Elena para luego morderse el labio inferior.

Damon termino de anudar los lazos y luego le dio a Elena un beso en su hombro desnudo-Lo fue señorita.

La joven Gilbert se dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarse a esos ojos azules que la habían vuelto loca la primera vez que los vio.

-Que pasara ahora?-Pregunto ella un tanto confundida.

Damon tomo la mano de ella y empezó a besar cada dedo de la joven-Lo que quiero que pase es que usted se vaya conmigo a Irlanda y continuemos donde dejamos todo pero… Creo que será enteramente su decisión…

-Yo también quiero eso… Pero no puedo dejarlo todo, al menos no hasta que mi hermana se case-Respondió Elena.

-A qué se refiere?

-Que me iré con usted al lugar que deseo pero… Debemos esperar que Katherine y Stefan se casen… Debo estar segura que todo va a estar bien con mi hermana.

-Prométamelo, prométamelo y la esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-Suplico Damon tomando las manos de la joven.

-Se lo prometo, me iré con usted pero después de que mi hermana se case.

…

-Katherine, llama a tu hermana para que baje a desayunar… Ya es muy tarde-Dijo Miss Gilbert cuando vio a su hija bajar las escaleras.

-Claro madre-Respondió Katherine dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar a su hermana-Elena? Elena cariño es hora de levantarse-Dijo Katherine mientras golpeaba ligeramente la puerta. Como no tuvo respuesta decidió entrar a la habitación; le pareció extraño ver que la cama estaba exactamente como su hermana la había dejado el día anterior, camino así el baño y no vio nada… _"En donde estás?"_ se preguntó Katherine.  
De pronto la joven dio un brinco del susto que le provoco ver a su hermana entrar a la habitación por la ventana.

-Pero que estás haciendo?!-Pregunto Katherine aterrada mientras se acercaba a la ventana para ayudar a Elena a entrar.

-Menos mal eres tu…-Dijo Elena mientras sonreía.

-Has perdido la cabeza? Que haces entrando por la ventana?

-Porque la alternativa de entrar por la puerta no me parecía buena idea-Dijo Elena quitándose los zapatos-Ayúdame con el vestido por favor.

-En donde has estado? Miss Salvatore dijo que te habías ido a casa porque no te sentías del todo bien.

-Que amable Miss Salvatore al mentir por mí.

-Donde has estado Elena Gilbert?

-Eso no importa…-Respondió Elena caminando semidesnuda hacia el baño-Mi madre se ha dado cuenta que no he dormido aquí?

-No… Pero quiere que bajes en seguida a desayunar.

-Muy bien, dile que bajare en unos minutos.

-Elena… Por qué no me dices donde has estado, puedes confiar en mi-Dijo Katherine deteniendo a Elena en la puerta del baño.

-Lo sabrás… Solo que aún no es el momento-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

…

-El joven Mikaelson te visitara esta tarde-Anuncio Miss Gilbert a su hija menor poco antes de que terminaran de desayunar.

Elena no contesto nada, tan solo bajo la cabeza y sintió aquel horrible remordimiento que le decía que estaba haciendo mal… El joven Kol se estaba ilusionando con algo que jamás iba a ocurrir…

-Disculpe Miss Gilbert, el Señor Mikaelson ha llegado-Anuncio una mujer joven. La noticia hizo sonreír a Miss Gilbert mientras que Elena no pudo disimular su molestia.

-Hágalo pasar-Respondió Miss Gilbert animadamente mientras se acercaba a su hija-La próxima vez podrías arreglarte un poco el cabello… Las mujeres no acostumbran a llevarlo lacio-Dijo Miss Gilbert.

-Basta madre! No pienso cambiar por nadie…-Respondió Elena levantándose de la silla.

Miss Gilbert iba a reprender a su hija sin embargo prefirió quedarse callada cuando vio la figura de Kol aparecer-Mi querido Señor Mikaelson! Que gusto verlo!

-Miss Gilbert, buenos días-Dijo Kol haciendo una reverencia a la madre de Elena-Mi querida señorita Gilbert, no sabe lo encantado que estoy de verla.

-Buenos días señor Mikaelson- Respondió Elena tratando de formar una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno… Creo que debo ocuparme de algunas cosas así que… Los dejo solos-Dijo Miss Gilbert para luego abandonar el salón.

-Puedo preguntar cómo se siente hoy? Anoche cuando me entere que usted se sentía un poco mal quede muy preocupado-Dijo Kol acercándose a Elena para tomar una de sus manos.

-Estoy bien, no debe preocuparse-Respondió Elena.

-Eso es una maravillosa noticia-Respondió Kol para luego acercarse a besar la mano de la joven, cuando la beso noto que algo hacía falta en aquella delicada mano-Perdóneme la pregunta pero… En donde está su anillo?

Elena clavo sus ojos en su mano derecha y noto que aquel anillo que había llevado puesto las últimas semanas ya no estaba. Como si su mente se negara a creerlo se tocó el dedo del medio con la mano izquierda comprobando que el anillo no estaba.

-Lo que sucede es que no quería perderlo, así que lo he dejado guardado… Espero no le moleste-Respondió Elena mientras trataba de recordar donde lo había dejado.

…

Damon entro a su habitación para guardar aquello que le había robado a Elena. Saco el anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo observo un momento… _"Como podía sentir celos de un objeto? Acaso su amor por aquella joven lo estaba volviendo loco?"_ Se preguntó Damon para luego negar con la cabeza y sonreír. Se acercó a su armario y busco aquella caja donde tenía guardados todos sus recuerdos. Sonrió al ver las cosas que tenía guardadas ahí… En un pañuelo de terciopelo tenia guardados los dos primeros dientes que se le cayeron… De niño pensaba que si lo guardaba en terciopelo se volverían en algún momento de oro. Entre libros, juguetes viejos y una cinta de cabello que la señorita Katherine le regalo encontró la carta que le había roto el corazón…

_Dublín, Irlanda…_

_Damon abrió los ojos lentamente al notar como el sol empezaba a calentar su piel._

_Miro a su alrededor pero no la vio, solo se encontró a él desnudo sobre la cama ligeramente cubierto por la fina sabana._

_Cuando se iba a levantar noto que su mano tocaba algo, se giró para verlo y se encontró con un sobre en el que estaba escrito su nombre._

_Saco con cuidado la carta que había dentro del sobre y empezó a leerla detenidamente..._

_"Damon..._

_Hemos pasado unos maravillosos meses pero es momento de decir adiós... La burbuja en la que hemos vivido se ha roto al enterarme que estoy comprometida... Debes saber que todo lo que vivimos es real pero ha llegado a su fin._

_Debo regresar a mi pueblo natal, no puedo decirte de donde soy ya que temo que vengas a buscarme... Pero créeme que pensare en ti cada día porque mi amor por ti es puro y sincero._

_Deseo con todo mi corazón que encuentres la felicidad en alguien más... Yo tratare de encontrar la mía con mi prometido..._

_Con amor... Elena"_

_Damon se quedó unos segundos sobre la cama pensando que tal vez era una de las tantas bromas que siempre le jugaba Elena. Se levantó de la cama y fue a revisar el armario... Lo único que encontró fue su ropa... Reviso toda la habitación pero de ella lo único que quedaba era el recuerdo y el ligero aroma de su perfume._

Damon sonrió amargamente al recordar que paso 3 días enteros en esa habitación esperando el momento en el que Elena regresara. Mientras guardaba la carta se encontró con aquel anillo de compromiso que su madre le había dado cuando cumplió 18 años... Le había dicho que encontrara a la mujer perfecta que llevara ese anillo…. Que buscara aquella alma gemela que cada persona pasa su vida tratando de encontrar. Aquello que le había dicho su madre en ese momento le pareció gracioso… Ahora era la simple descripción de cómo se sentía con Elena… Ella era el norte de su camino, la luz en su oscuridad, era su pensamiento alegre al despertar, era su amor…

Tomo el anillo que le había dado Miss Salvatore y lo guardo en su bolsillo_…"Si la señorita Gilbert va a llevar un anillo de compromiso será el mío"_ Se prometió Damon mientras cerraba las puertas de su armario.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Perdón la demora, no crean que las abandone o abandone la historia... Es solo que hay días en los que es simplemente imposible escribir... Pero! Hoy no fue un día como esos... Hoy pude escribir tranquilamente así que tengo nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews y les mando un abrazo grande!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

-Gracias Joseph-Dijo Elena cuando el hombre le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. La joven Gilbert había pasado todo el día en casa de los Mikaelson, una invitación que acepto Miss Gilbert sin preguntarle a su hija.

La joven Gilbert camino hacia la entrada de su casa y una mujer le abrió la puerta.

-Bienvenida señorita Gilbert-Saludo la mujer mientras recibía el abrigo de Elena-

-Gracias Anna-Respondió la joven. Al girarse se dio cuenta de que algunos abrigos ocupaban el perchero-Acaso tenemos visita?

-Oh si señorita, su querida tía y el esposo, el señor Saltzman nos visitan-Respondió la mujer con una cordial sonrisa.

Elena asintió y luego camino hacia el gran salón donde suponía su familia estaría.

-… Es tan frio que sientes que se mete en los hueso-Decía la tía de Elena-Cariño! Hasta que por fin llegas.

-Tía Jenna, que maravillosa sorpresa-Dijo Elena acercándose a la mujer para abrazarla.

-Oh bueno, no podía pasar un día más sin saber de mi sobrina.

Elena sonrió y luego se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado al lado de su tía, un hombre alto, ligeramente rubio y con una sonrisa amable siempre en el rostro.

-Señor Saltzman-Saludo Elena con una reverencia.

-Señorita Gilbert, tan encantadora y dulce como siempre-Respondió el hombre levantándose para besar la mano de Elena.

-Y cuéntenme, que los trae a Londres-Pregunto Elena sentándose al lado de su tía mientras Miss Gilbert observaba a su hija.

-Bueno querida, estamos de viaje y quisimos pasar a saludarte… Como abandonaste de un momento a otro Dublín no supimos si llegaste bien… Además del evidente hecho que nuestra amada Katherine se casara en solo dos días-Respondió explicando el motivo de su visita-Por qué te fuiste así?

-Mi querida hija está comprometida-Dijo Miss Gilbert antes de que Elena pudiera decir algo.

-Comprometida? Oh Dios mío! El joven Salvatore conquisto tu corazón!-Dijo Jenna muy emocionada.

-El joven Salvatore?-Pregunto Miss Gilbert aterrada mientras miraba a su hija.

-No tía, el no-Respondió Elena mirando a su tía mientras deseaba que ella mantuviera su pequeño secreto.

-Entonces… Quien es el afortunado?-Pregunto Jenna muy confundida.

-El señor Mikaelson, un joven que heredara una enorme fortuna-Respondió miss Gilbert mientras sus ojos tenían cierto brillo.

Jenna miraba a su sobrina y notaba que había algo que entristecía a la joven, "_Y el señor Salvatore?_" se preguntó Jenna ya que, ella había sido testigo del amor que nació entre su sobrina y aquel joven.

…

Unas horas después Elena estaba en su habitación, cepillaba su largo cabello frente al espejo mientras su hermosa caja de música zona inundando su habitación con la suave melodía. Tres suaves golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-Contesto la joven sin girarse.

-Te interrumpo?-Pregunto Jenna entrando lentamente a la habitación.

-Tú jamás interrumpes-Contesto Elena sonriéndole.

Jenna sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a su sobrina, tomo el cepillo que Elena tenía en la mano y empezó a peinarlo como lo estaba haciendo la joven hace unos segundos-Elena… Sabes que te amo tanto como si fueras mi hija?

-Lo se tía.

-Y sabes que por el hecho de amarte no puedo dejarte cometer semejante disparate?

-A que te refieres?

-Cariño, dime la razón de tu compromiso con el joven Mikaelson…

Elena bajo un poco la cabeza, no era capaz de reconocerle a su tía lo que estaba pasando-Tu madre te ha obligado?-Pregunto Jenna sorprendiendo a Elena.

-Como lo…

-Como lo sé? Bueno… El compromiso con los Mikaelson ha estado desde que tu madre y yo eran unas niñas-Elena miro confundida a su tía y Jenna le sonrió-Hace muchos años, tu bisabuelo acordó que su primera nieta se casaría con el primer nieto de su mejor amigo, August Mikaelson. Cuando ellos murieron la familia descubrió que en su testamento se estipulaba claramente que cada familia accedería solo a la mitad de la fortuna hasta que el primer nieto y nieta de cada familia se casaran.  
Años después nació Miranda y tan solo dos años después llegue al mundo. El verano llego para celebrar los 16 años de Miranda… Recuerdo que aquel día decidimos ir al lago, Miranda tenía la loca idea de nadar desnuda en aquel enorme lago cerca a nuestra casa. En cuanto llegamos ella se despojó de su ropa y se metió al agua, me llamaba una y otra vez para que la acompañara pero la voz de un joven nos hizo quedarnos totalmente mudas.

-Quien?-pregunto Elena muy interesada.

Jenna sonrió y continuo con su historia-La familia Gilbert había ido a pasar el verano en su pequeña casa en Dublín. Eran una familia adinerada de la cual todo el pueblo hablaba. Recuerdo que los ojos del joven que nos llamó la atención por estar en el lago se clavaron en los de Miranda. Ella permaneció en el lago observándolo y luego de unos minutos él se dio la vuelta para que Miranda pudiera vestirse. La ayude rápidamente a ponerse su ropa y luego empezamos a caminar hacia la casa. El joven grito "_Soy Grayson Gilbert_" provocando que tu madre sonriera.  
Después de eso tu madre apenas si estaba en la casa, acudía cada tarde a aquel lago para encontrarse con el joven Gilbert… Ella lo describía como el amor de su vida y decía que jamás sería feliz si no estaba junto a él.

-Oh Dios, se enamoraron al instante-Comento Elena enternecida por la historia.

-Sí, así fue… Pero… Unos dos o tres meses después mis padres le informaron a Miranda que debía dejar de verse con el joven Gilbert ya que ella estaba comprometida con Michael Mikaelson. Recuerdo que… En ese entonces tu madre y yo compartíamos la misma cama… Ella cada noche lloraba deseando que la vida le diera la oportunidad de estar junto a su querido Grayson. Lloraba cada noche hasta quedarse dormida… Pero aun dormida no dejaba de desear estar con el joven Gilbert.

-Pero… Ellos están juntos… Que paso?

-Una semana antes de la boda, Miranda huyo junto a Grayson. Tan solo se encontró una carta que decía que lo lamenta pero que no podía dejar ir su felicidad. Algunos años después Miranda volvió a Irlanda para presentar a su pequeña hija de solo 6 meses.

-Katherine…

-Si, por supuesto el que tu madre huyera jamás se lo pudieron perdonar mis padres sin embargo no podían ser indiferentes con Katherine. Ella logro que el corazón de tus abuelos se ablandara. Un año después naciste tú y fuiste la alegría de todos, eras un hermoso bebe que siempre parecía sonreír.

Elena sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada-Pero… Que paso con el señor Mikaelson?

-Pues… El encontró el amor verdadero en una joven que recogía el maíz en sus enormes campos. Al principio fueron el escándalo del pueblo pero luego pasaron solo a ser el señor y señora Mikaelson. Sin embargo el que tu madre no se casara con el joven Mikaelson no soluciono nada… Ahora tú eres la que debe cargar con eso pero… Por qué tú y no Katherine?

-Katherine se enamoró de Stefan Salvatore, no puedo permitir que ella pierda su felicidad.

-Y tu si la vas a perder?

-En realidad había pensado hacer lo mismo que hizo mi madre, huir junto al señor Salvatore.

-Cariño… Sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que quieras hacer… Sin embargo creo que debemos detener todo esto. Que pasara cuando tengas a una hija? Tendrá que casarse con el siguiente Mikaelson?

-No! Nunca le haría eso a mi hija.

-Creo… Que debes decirle al joven Mikaelson que no quieres casarte con él, que estas enamorada de otro hombre.

-Pero… Como voy a hacer eso? No estoy segura de poder mirarlo.

-Devuélvele el anillo de compromiso… Esa es una forma de decírselo.

-El anillo…? Bueno, ese será un inconveniente ya que lo he perdido.

-Lo has perdido?

-Sí, hace unos días lo perdí… He buscado en toda la casa y no lo encuentro.

-Bueno, tranquila…Yo te lo ayudare a buscar.

-Gracias-Respondió Elena acercándose a su tía para abrazarla.

Mientras las jóvenes se daban un tierno abrazo, al otro lado de la puerta una enfadada y sorprendida miss Gilbert escuchaba todo lo que su hermana y su pequeña hija habían hablado.

…

El día siguiente llego con un resplandeciente sol, la joven Gilbert se levantó de cama para acercarse a la ventana, el brillo del sol iluminaba todo provocando un incesante deseo por parte de Elena de salir a darle un poco de color a su piel.

-Buenos días-Dijo Elena cuando estuvo lista para salir.

-Buenos días-Respondió Jenna y su esposo-Nos abandonas?

-Solo iré a caminar un poco-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa. Jenna sonrió de vuelta y la joven Gilbert abandono la casa.

-Buenos días señorita Gilbert, quiere que la lleve a alguna parte?-pregunto Joseph. Elena iba a contestar que no pero de repente vino una idea diferente a su cabeza.

-Si Joseph, por favor-Respondió Elena con una sonrisa mientras el hombre la ayudaba a subir al carruaje.  
Casi una hora después el carruaje se detenía frente a la imponente mansión Salvatore, Joseph ayudo a Elena a bajar y luego la joven camino hacia la entrada. Una mujer de mediana edad recibió a la señorita Gilbert, la llevo al gran salón y con una sonrisa le dijo que el señor Salvatore bajaría en un momento.

Elena se dedicó a observar cada detalle del gran salón, todo era tan elegante y delicado que la joven pensó que su casa al lado de esta parecería un establo. Sonrió por su pensamiento y luego se acercó a tocar unas hermosas flores que estaban en la mitad del gran salón sobre una fina mesa.

-Señorita Gilbert…-Dijo Damon, apareciendo en el instante exacto en que la joven se inclinaba un poco para oler las flores.

La joven se giró un poco para poder verlo, sus ojos se conectaron de inmediato y Elena tan solo tuvo que sonreír para que Damon se acercara. El joven dio 3 largas zancadas y cuando estuvo cerca se lanzó a abrazar a la joven haciendo que sus pies se desprendieran del suelo.

-Oh gracias a Dios, empezaba a creer que había huido sin mí-Dijo Damon mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la joven.

-No podría hacerlo, jamás…-Respondió Elena mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo.

Damon soltó a la joven para verla y ella volvió a sonreír, luego con gran delicadeza por parte de la joven, se acercó al señor Salvatore para poder besarlo. La joven puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Damon mientras él acercaba un poco más a Elena a su cuerpo.

-Te he extrañado tanto…-Susurro Elena contra los labios de Damon-Debo contarte algo.

-Que podría ser?-Pregunto Damon mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de preguntas.

-Podríamos… Salir y caminar?

-Claro que sí.

Unos minutos después Elena y Damon caminaban por los jardines de Miss Salvatore, el joven engancho su dedo meñique con el de Elena mientras ella le contaba lo que su tía Jenna le había confesado la noche anterior.

-… Mi tía dice que debo confesarle la verdad al joven Mikaelson, que debo devolverle el anillo de compromiso… Pero lo he perdido-Confeso Elena mientras el sol iluminaba sus finos cabellos haciéndolos ver un poco más claros.

-El anillo?-Pregunto Damon recordando que él lo tenía guardado en su armario.

-Sí, lo he perdido…

Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras decidía si decirle la verdad a su querida Elena, podría entregarle el anillo para que la joven termine su compromiso con el joven MIkaelson… Sin embargo quería que aquella joven llevara el anillo que él tenía guardado especialmente para ella.

-Creo que debo confesarle algo…-Dijo Damon animándose por fin a decir la verdad.

-Qué cosa?

-El anillo de compromiso que el señor Mikaelson le entrego, lo tengo yo… Odiaba verla con el puesto y en un ataque de celos se lo quite, lo lamente pero no puedo decirle que estoy arrepentido.

-Oh…-Respondió Elena sintiéndose un tanto alagada por los celos del señor Salvatore-Sin embargo, debes entregármelo… Debo acabar con todo esto.

-Cuando hablaran?

-Mañana, después de la boda de mi hermana.

Damon asintió y luego sonrió -Podríamos… Podríamos ir a mi habitación? Tengo algo que enseñarle.

Elena lo miro confundida pero no dudo en irse con él. Entraron de nuevo a la casa y luego se dirigieron a la habitación de Damon. La joven Gilbert se sentó en la cama del señor Salvatore mientras el buscaba en su armario su pequeño baúl. Busco la pequeña caja de tercio pelo donde había metido el anillo y luego armándose de valor, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la joven.

-He tenido esto desde que tengo 18 años, mi madre dijo que buscara la persona indicada para que lo llevara y ahora... Estas tu aquí, tan deseosa como yo de comenzar una vida juntos-Dijo Damon mientras tomaba la mano de la joven-Eres mi alma gemela… Eres mi razón de existir Elena. Te deje ir una vez y me sentí la persona más miserable, una segunda vez sería una locura… Por eso…-Damon respiro hondo y luego se arrodillo frente a la joven provocando que el corazón de Elena latiera más rápido. Abrió la pequeña caja con torpeza dejando a la vista el resplandeciente anillo-Elena Gilbert… Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

La joven palideció mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y sin lograr que su voz funcionara asintió rápidamente confirmándole al Señor Salvatore que estarían juntos toda la vida.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!  
Miren lo que me salio ahorita... Espero no sea demasiado pronto para sacar el capitulo.  
Ha quedado super corto... Tenia que dejarlas ahí... Con la intriga... Lo siento... Sin embargo espero les guste.  
Eh... Bueno, tengo que contarles que se esta acercando el final... El fic fue algo corto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta ahora.  
Les mando un abrazo grande!  
Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Era sábado en la mañana, el resplandeciente sol dejaba a la imaginación que sería un día hermoso. Las mujeres iban y venían con cientos de flores para adornar el que sería, el lugar donde Katherine y Stefan se jurarían amor eterno.  
La joven Katherine se levantó de su cama temprano dispuesta a recibir el que sería el último desayuno en casa de sus padres. La joven caminaba con gracilidad por los pasillos practicando como seria que debía caminar mientras se acercaba al altar.

-Buen día cariño-Saludo Jenna, con una taza de té en las manos en cuanto la vio descender las escaleras.

-Buen día tía Jenna -Respondió Katherine acercándose a Jenna para depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de su tía.

Luego de eso, camino hacia la cocina… El lugar estaba tan habitado que Katherine sintió que no había suficiente oxígeno para ella.

-Oh señorita Katherine, en seguida le sirvo el desayuno-Dijo Marge, una mujer de avanzada edad encargada de la cocina.

Katherine asintió con una hermosa sonrisa y luego abandono la cocina. Camino al comer y allí, detrás de algunas flores vio a su pequeña hermana.

-Buen día Elena-Dijo Katherine.

Elena levanto la cabeza para ver a su hermana y luego sonrió-Buen día Katherine, imagino que debes sentirte un tanto nostálgica porque será la última vez que amanezcas en esta casa.

-Absolutamente, no he podido dormir si quiera de pensar que sería mi última noche aquí-Respondió Katherine sentándose al lado de su hermana-Por cierto… Vas a extrañarme?

-Cada día hasta que te vuelva a ver-Dijo Elena tocando ligeramente la mano de su hermana.

-Yo también voy a extrañarte, niña caprichosa-Respondió Katherine dándole un ligero empujón a su hermana.

-Estas lista para la boda?-Pregunto Elena.

-Claro que sí, he deseado que este día llegue desde el primer momento que vi al joven Stefan.

-Bueno, recuerda que puedes fingir un desmayo si llegas a arrepentirte-Dijo Elena sonriendo.

Katherine rio mientras negaba con la cabeza-No podría arrepentirme, no con Stefan.

-Buen día niñas, Katherine porque no te has bañado?-Pregunto miss Gilbert interrumpiendo el momento entre las jóvenes Gilbert.

-Buen día madre, estoy esperando el desayuno-Respondió Katherine.

-Marge? Marge!-Grito miss Gilbert-Por qué aun Katherine no ha desayunado?

-Lamento la tardanza- Se disculpó Marge mientras traía en una bandeja el desayuno de Katherine.

-Elena, podrías venir un momento conmigo?-Pregunto miss Gilbert.

Elena miro a su hermana y luego sonrió, se levantó de la silla y se fue tras su madre.

-Sabes Elena, cuando naciste tu abuela dijo que serias una mujer extraordinaria, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa-Dijo miss Gilbert mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-No deberías decirle esto a Katherine? Ella es la que se casa hoy…-Murmuro Elena extrañada por lo que decía su madre.

-Debes creer que soy la persona más egoísta…

-Por qué lo dices?

-Te escuche hablando con tu tía Jenna sobre el compromiso que no cumplí con el señor Mikaelson-Dijo Miss Gilbert girándose para ver a su hija.

Elena enmudeció de inmediato cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de su madre-Yo no… No sé qué decir-Respondió la joven simplemente.

-Elena… Si no hubiese escapado de ese compromiso no hubieses nacido-Respondió Miss Gilbert.

-No te estoy juzgando porque lo hubieses hecho.

-Lo sé, sin embargo tu tía Jenna tiene razón…

-Sobre qué?

-Jenna hablo conmigo ayer… No voy a detallarte sobre que hablamos… Ella dice… Dice que no puedo pedirte algo de lo que yo no fui capaz-Respondió finalmente miss Gilbert.

Elena bajo la mirada sin saber que decir, entonces su madre se fijó que había algo nuevo en su mano, en uno de sus dedos. Brillaba tan intensamente que si te lo quedabas viendo mucho tiempo podrías perder la vista sin remedio alguno. Se acercó a su hija y tomo la mano derecha de la chica para ver más cerca aquel detalle que no había visto el día anterior.

-Ese no es el anillo del joven Mikaelson-Dijo Miss Gilbert.

-No, no lo es-Respondió Elena zafándose bruscamente del agarre de su madre.

-Acaso has perdido la cabeza?-Pregunto Miss Gilbert subiendo el tono de voz.

-No madre, me he enamorado así como lo hiciste tu… Acaso me vas a decir que está mal?-Respondió Elena desafiante.

Miss Gilbert iba a responder pero una de las empleadas apareció con el vestido que usaría Elena ese día.

-Ve a arreglarte Elena-Respondió Miss Gilbert y luego se dio la vuelta para alejarse de su hija.

Elena apretó las manos con fuerza, su madre había logrado sacarla de sus casillas. La mujer que tenía el vestido se acercó a ella y la toco suavemente en el brazo.

-Quiere que la ayude a vestir señorita Elena?-Dijo la mujer. Elena se giró a verla y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Sí, gracias-Respondió Elena y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

…

Pasado el mediodía, Katherine se miraba frente al espejo con su enorme vestido blanco. Estaba lista, su cabello estaba rizado como siempre, una flor adornaba el lado derecho de su cabeza recogiéndole un poco el cabello. Sonrió al ver que estaba hermosa y luego se dio la vuelta donde su madre la esperaba.

-Estas perfecta-Dijo miss Gilbert.

-Gracias mamá… Y Elena? Quiero que me diga que piensa-Respondió Katherine.

- Se está terminando de arreglar-Respondió miss Gilbert.

Katherine asintió y con una última mirada a su "antigua" habitación se despidió de ella. Luego bajo al gran salón donde la esperaba su padre. Jenna y el señor Saltzman habían salido hace unos minutos hacia el lugar donde se celebraba la boda.  
Minutos después bajo miss Gilbert con el ramo que llevaría Katherine.

-Y Elena?-Pregunto Katherine al no ver a su hermana.

-Elena… Elena ya ha salido, se fue junto con tu tía- Respondió miss Gilbert-Es mejor que nos vayamos, no querrás llegar tarde.

Katherine sonrió y aunque estaba un tanto desilusionada de que Elena ya hubiese salido decidió que lo mejor era irse ya.  
Salieron de la casa y luego subieron al carruaje donde Joseph los esperaba, ayudaron a subir a Katherine y rápidamente partieron a la boda.

…

-Y Elena?-pregunto Jenna al ver que llegaba su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrina.

-No lo sé, tal vez ya está aquí-Respondió el señor Saltzman mientras buscaba a Elena por la iglesia.

-No… Algo está mal…-Respondió Jenna muy preocupada. Se giró a buscar al joven Salvatore pensando que su sobrina había huido pero… Él estaba sentado al otro lado junto a su madre. Entonces pensó que tal vez estaría hablando con el joven Mikaelson… Pero él también estaba ahí, sentado con su familia-Tengo que ir a buscarla-Dijo Jenna levantándose de la silla.

-Espera…-Dijo el señor Saltzman tomándola de la mano-Yo te acompaño.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón por la demora chicas, he estado medio ocupada... Sin embargo... Aquí esta el capitulo!**

**Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer... Espero sus reviews ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Jenna caminaba tomada de la mano junto a su esposo por la iglesia directo a la salida cuando Elena apareció por la puerta. Traía el cabello revuelto y el vestido estaba sucio en la parte de abajo, el moño que adornaba su espalda estaba desanudado y en el brazo izquierdo de la joven se podía ver un ligero raspón. Miss Gilbert que ya había entrado a la iglesia miraba a su hija aterrada mientras caminaba hacia al altar para acompañar a su hermana.

-Pero que le ha pasado?-Dijo Jenna en voz baja.

**"_Una hora atrás…"_**

_-Listo señorita Elena, el moño ha quedado perfecto-Decía Amelia, la mujer que ayudaba a vestir a Elena._

_-Gracias, podrías ir a preguntarle a mi hermana si ya está lista?-Contesto Elena poniéndose sus guantes a juego con el vestido_

_-Claro que si señorita-Respondió la mujer y luego abandono la habitación._

_Minutos después Amelia volvió golpeando antes de entrar._

_-Señorita, su madre ha dicho que viene para acá… Que la espere-Dijo Amelia sonriendo._

Damon clavo sus ojos en la señorita Gilbert preguntándose que le habría pasado, quiso levantarse pero su madre se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano.

-Ahora no hijo, ahora no-Dijo Miss Salvatore.

El joven se acomodó un poco en la silla y sin dejar de ver a la joven Gilbert la ceremonia continuo.

La suave melodía de los violines anunció que Katherine estaba por entrar… Con su hermoso vestido blanco y delicado velo cubriendo su rostro, camino junto con su padre por el pasillo que la conduciría a Stefan. Todos los asistentes se levantaron de su silla mientras observaban a Katherine pasar.

Elena se tocaba ligeramente el brazo lastimado deseando con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de dolerle.  
Katherine llego al altar y su padre le entrego su mano a Stefan, el joven levanto el velo y ahí pudo ver a la hermosa joven con un singular brillo en sus ojos.

Poco después de media hora el sacerdote presento a los invitados al Señor y Señora Salvatore. Todos aplaudieron mientras que los familiares más cercanos se acercaron para felicitar a la feliz pareja.  
Elena iba a acercase a su hermana cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la hacían salir de la iglesia.

-Que te sucede?-Pregunto Elena soltándose del agarre de su madre.

-Cómo has salido?-Pregunto Miss Gilbert tratando de hablar bajo.

-Parece que tus exhaustivos planes no dejan de arruinarse, que pensabas hacer conmigo? Me dejarías en ese lugar hasta que acepte hacer lo que tu deseas?-Respondió Elena acercándose a su madre.

-Acaso no te das cuenta que es un completo error casarte con ese joven?-Respondió miss Gilbert mientras miraba hacia los lados que nadie las estuviera escuchando.

-Hare lo que yo desee madre, tu no vas a decirme que hacer… Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre mí-Respondió Elena para luego darse la vuelta para volver a la iglesia.

-Eso crees Elena? Acaso ya notaste que algo le hace falta a tu mano derecha?-Respondió miss Gilber dejando a la joven estática. Elena inmediatamente levanto su mano derecha y clavo sus ojos en el lugar donde debería estar el anillo que Damon le había dado.

**"_Una hora atrás…"_**

_-Ah… Eres tu madre-Dijo Elena al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con su madre en la puerta._

_-Estas hermosa-Dijo miss Gilbert._

_-Espero que no tanto, no quiero opacar a la novia-Respondió Elena mirándose al espejo-Debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde._

_-Quiero que desistas de tu idea de casarte con alguien que no sea el joven Mikaelson-Dijo Miss Gilbert._

_-Y por qué haría eso?-Respondió Elena llevándose una mano a la cintura._

_-Porque si no te casas con el joven Mikaelson nosotros nos quedaremos en la calle!_

_-Pero que cosas dices? Como que en la calle?_

_-Tu padre ha perdido todo su dinero… Nuestra única opción es tu matrimonio con el joven Mikaelson._

_Elena se quedó en silencio un segundo mirando a su madre-Lo lamento madre pero tal vez deban buscar otra solución-Respondió la joven antes de pasar por el lado de su madre.  
Lo que la joven no imagino es que su madre tomaría la tabla que había en cada habitación para trancar la puerta y golpearía a su propia hija en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. _

-Que has hecho con mi anillo?-Dijo Elena mirando a su madre.

-Siempre pensé que sería Katherine la que me daría problemas pero… Resulto ser que la causante de todas mis angustias serias tu-Respondió miss Gilbert mostrándole a su hija el anillo.

Elena sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando su madre le dijo aquellas palabras, sepultando el dolor en el fondo de su corazón se acercó a su madre.

-Y yo pensaba que estaba siendo mal agradecía y estaba equivocada al desear que tía Jenna fuera mi madre-Respondió Elena clavando sus ojos en su madre.

Miss Gilbert apretó los labios con fuerza y luego levanto su mano para darle una bofetada a su hija.

-Miranda! Pero que has hecho?-Dijo Jenna alarmada al ver como su hermana le pegaba a su hija.

-No es asunto tuyo Jenna -Respondió miss Gilbert mientras miraba a su hija.

Elena miraba a su madre tratando de suprimir lo que quería decir mientras sentía como su mejilla empezaba a arder.

-Para ya Miranda, mira en la persona que te has convertido!-Respondió Jenna mientras miraba la mejilla de su sobrina que empezaba a ponerse roja.

Miss Gilbert miro a su hermana y luego a su hija, bajo la vista a sus manos y como si hubiese entendido que había hecho se llevó una mano a la boca. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y luego dejando caer el anillo que Damon le había dado a Elena salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Madre!-Grito Elena al verla irse. Subió un poco su vestido mientras lo sujetaba con sus manos y luego salió corriendo tras su madre.

-Elena!-Grito Jenna al ver a su sobrina irse. Iba a salir tras ella pero el resplandeciente brillo del anillo golpeaba sus ojos. Se arrodillo y con cuidado lo tomo entre sus dedos.

**…**

Damon buscaba a Elena con la mirada sin éxito alguno, vio a Jenna entrar a la iglesia y se dirigió hacia ella. Sin embargo alguien se le adelanto…

-Disculpe señora Saltzman, sabe en dónde está su sobrina? La señorita Elena-Dijo Kol.

-Oh… Ella está ocupada justo ahora-Respondió Jenna fijándose en la presencia de Damon.

- Discúlpeme señor Mikaelson-Dijo Jenna acercándose a ñor Salvatore, que bueno verlo.

Jenna se acercó a Damon y tomándolo confianzudamente del brazo se lo llevo a una parte apartada.

-Donde esta Elena?-Pregunto Damon en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-No sé cómo explicarlo… Pero será mejor que vayas a buscarla-Dijo Jenna mientras le mostraba el anillo.

-Donde esta?-Respondió Damon mientras tomaba el anillo.

**…**

-Madre espera! Por favor!-Gritaba Elena mientras seguía a miss Gilbert.

Miss Gilbert parecía que no quería detenerse, solo deseaba alejarse de todo al entender lo terrible que se había portado.

-Aléjate de mí Elena!-Grito miss Gilbert. Se giró un poco para ver a su hija y recordó como la había dejado encerrada en su casa.

**"_Una hora atrás…"_**

_Miss Gilbert llevaba arrastrada a su hija por el pasillo para dejarla en la habitación que tenían para guardar las cosas viejas. La dejo en el suelo junto a una mesa, se arrodillo al lado de la joven y tomo su mano derecha para quitarle el anillo._

_-No perderé mi casa por tu rebeldía-Susurro miss Gilbert para luego levantarse del suelo y salir de la habitación. Cerro con seguro la puerta, arreglo un poco su vestido para luego tomar el ramo que llevaría Katherine. Bajo las escaleras donde su hija la esperaba._

_-Y Elena?-Pregunto Katherine al no ver a su hermana._

_-Elena… Elena ya ha salido, se fue junto con tu tía- Respondió miss Gilbert-Es mejor que nos vayamos, no querrás llegar tarde._

Miss Gilbert se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al enorme precipicio que dejaba a la vista una hermosa cascada, miro hacia abajo y lo único que se encontró fue con el terrible vacío frente a ella. Elena se detuvo unos cuantos pasos atrás mientras su madre examinaba el paisaje.

-Soy una horrible persona…-Susurro miss Gilbert.

-Madre, podemos arreglarlo…-Respondió Elena acercándose a miss Gilbert.

-No Elena, no hay arreglo… Como podría tener arreglo todo lo que te he hecho? Como si quiera sigues hablándome?

Elena miro a su madre sin decir una sola palabra-Siempre has estado mejor sin mí-Dijo miss Gilbert dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Que… A que te refieres?-Pregunto Elena confundida.

-Te amo Elena y lamento todas las cosas horribles que he hecho… Lo lamento-Dijo Miss Gilbert girándose un momento para ver a su hija. Le sonrió con ternura y luego se dejó caer de espaldas hacia el enorme vacío.

-Madre!-Grito Elena mientras se acercaba al precipicio tratando de ver a su madre sin ningún éxito.

-Elena…-Susurro Damon a su espalda con la respiración entre cortada. La joven se giró a verlo y él pudo ver como las lágrimas se amontonan cayendo sin remedio por sus mejillas. Él se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano para alejarla del borde del precipicio-Donde está tu madre?

-Ella…-Respondió simplemente la joven Gilbert ya que la voz se le quebró. Damon la abrazo con fuerza entendiendo que había pasado mientras Elena escondía el rostro en el pecho del joven.

-Estas herida?-Pregunto Damon segundos después al tocar el ligero raspón que tenía la joven en el brazo. Ella se separó un poco del señor Salvatore y se miró el brazo recordando cómo era que se había hecho eso.

**"_Una hora atrás…"_**

_La joven Elena abrió sus ojos lentamente, se tocó la cabeza mientras un extraño dolor empezaba a incrementarse. Miro a su alrededor y pudo reconocer el lugar como la viaja habitación donde su madre guardaba lo que creía no era bien visto en la casa. Se levantó con cuidado agarrándose de la vieja silla que había a su lado, camino hacia la puerta y cuando intento abrirla se encontró que estaba cerrada por fuera._

_-Madre?-Dijo Elena mientras trataba de abrir la puerta-Katherine?-Grito la chica un tanto desesperada. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer mientras se preguntaba cómo era que había acabado en ese lugar._

_Miro a su alrededor y vio aquella pequeña ventana por donde ella y Katherine se escapaban de niñas, se acercó y con cuidado empezó a sacar el cuerpo. La pared tenía una enredadera por lo que Elena pudo sujetarse pero su pie se enredó con el vestido haciéndola caer. Trato de agarrarse de nuevo pero lo único que conseguía era hacerse daño con las ramas que sobresalían, al final consiguió agarrarse pero también consiguió hacerse un horrible raspón en el brazo. Siguió bajando y luego fue a buscar el caballo que tenía su padre en el establo para ir a la boda de su hermana._

-No es nada…-Respondió Elena soltándose de Damon-Nada comparado con la perdida de mi madre… Como he dejado que ocurra esto?

-No creo que debas culparte-Respondió Damon tomando la mano de la joven-Esto solo es un suceso terrible e inesperado.

-Como… Como voy a contárselo a Katherine?-Pregunto Elena temblándole un poco la voz al recordar que su hermana ahora debía de estar buscándola a ella y a su madre.

-Tranquila… No voy a dejarte sola en ningún momento-Respondió Damon acariciando la mejilla humedecida de la joven Elena.  
Ella se acercó a Damon y se abrazó fuertemente a él deseando que todo el dolor quedara sepultado por aquel abrazo.

* * *

_**Y... Que les pareció? **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola señoritas!**

**Hoy fue un día muy productivo para mi... Fui a dar un paseo con mi perro, me comí un helado, arregle el desastre que tenia por habitación y luego... Luego el computador me hizo ojitos y fue imposible resistirme a el por lo que... Cha cha cha channn! Capitulo nuevo.**

**Creo que serán 2 capitulo mas y ya Me pone muy triste pero ya lo tengo planeado todo así que... Bueno, espero que lo disfruten**

**Un abrazo grande y gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

-Elena... Elena?-La joven Gilbert sentía como la llamaban pero no sabía quién o de donde provenía la voz-Elena…-Volvió a oír y estaba vez reconoció esa voz como la de su hermana. Trato de buscarla pero se veía todo tan oscuro que ni sus propias manos podía ver-Elena…-Oyó una vez más sin poder ver-Cariño, acaso lo que te estoy diciendo te ha aburrido al borde de quedarte dormida?-Dijo Katherine mientras tocaba el brazo de su pequeña hermana.  
Elena abrió sus ojos lentamente y entendió porque no lograba ver nada, miro hacia el suelo y vio el vestido blanco de su hermana-Que sucede?-Pregunto Katherine.

-No es… No es nada-Respondió Elena cuando subió la mirada y vio a su hermana sonriéndole.

-Bien, y… Cual usarías tú?-Pregunto Katherine mostrándole a su hermana en cada mano un adorno diferente para el cabello.

Elena señalo el de la izquierda y luego Katherine se lo entrego para que se lo pusiera. Elena se levantó totalmente confundida-Aun… Aún no hemos ido a la boda?-Pregunto Elena.

-Claro que no, ya sé que no te gusta llegar tarde pero tenemos el tiempo justo-Respondió Katherine observando a su hermana desde el espejo-Oh madre… Como me veo?-Katherine se dio la vuelta al ver el reflejo de su madre. Elena se quedó congelada sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

-Hermosa cariño, hermosa-Respondió miss Gilbert mirando a su hija-Tu padre te está esperando, será mejor que bajes-Katherine asintió y miss Gilbert acaricio la mejilla de la joven antes de que ella saliera.

Elena permaneció sin moverse preguntándose que sucedía… Aquello no podía ser un sueño… Sin embargo, como era que su madre estaba ahí? Como era que estaba en la casa junto con su hermana? Seria esta la realidad o no?

-Elena, sé que estas enojada conmigo… Lo lamento, solo he perdido la cabeza-Dijo miss Gilbert mientras se acercaba a su hija. Elena se dio la vuelta lentamente y pudo ver a su madre, con su impecable vestido-No debí hacerte pasar por esto, simplemente ha sido una equivocación… No quiero perder a mi hija… A mi pequeña y testaruda Elena.

La joven Gilbert pensó que esto debía ser una mala jugada de su cabeza, estaba jugando con ella llevándola a un mundo donde su madre se disculparía… Como era posible?

Ante el infinito silencio de Elena, miss Gilbert se acercó a su hija un poco más y rodeo la espalda de la joven para poder abrazarla-He sido arrogante y testaruda al obligarte a casarte con alguien que no amas… Como yo puedo pedirte eso?-Dijo miss Gilbert soltando a su hija para poder verla-Quiero que seas feliz… Solo deseo eso cariño, que seas feliz-Termino de decir miss Gilbert.

Elena sin encontrar nada que decir se lanzó hacia su madre para poder abrazarla, si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar jamás…

-Vamos cariño, tu hermana nos espera…

**…**

Elena sonreía mientras Katherine se besaba con su ahora esposo, Stefan Salvatore. Luego la hermosa pareja se separó para recibir los abrazos que sus amigos y familiares estaban deseosos de dar. Mientras Elena observaba s todos acercase vio a Damon, sonriéndole mientras esperaba su turno para saludar a la feliz pareja.  
Quiso acercarse a él pero la repentina aparición del joven Mikaelson se lo impidió.

-Está usted muy hermosa si me permite decírselo mi querida señorita Gilbert-Dijo Kol besando la mano derecha de Elena.

Elena sonrió incomoda mientras dirigía su vista hacia el ceño fruncido de Damon-Señor Mikaelson, le importaría que hablemos un momento?

-Oh por supuesto que no-Respondió Kol ofreciéndole el brazo a la joven. Elena lo tomo y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpa al señor Salvatore.

-Elena!-Dijo miss Gilbert deteniendo a su hija. Elena se giró a verla y miss Gilbert tomo su mano para entregarle secretamente aquel único objeto que la unía al joven Mikaelson-Te quiero hija.

Elena sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta para salir junto con el joven Mikaelson.

-De que desea hablar mi querida señorita-Dijo Kol llevándose las manos a la espalda.

-Recuerda aquella tarde cuando hablamos del amor a primera vista?-Pregunto Elena a lo que el joven Mikaelson asintió-Cuando usted me llevo a mi casa dijo que no quería casarse con alguien que no lo ama.

Kol levanto las cejas sorprendido al no saber a qué se refería la joven Gilbert.

-Yo no… No voy a poder amarlo nunca porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más-Dijo Elena notando como el rostro de Kol empezaba a cambiar-No puedo hacer esto, no puedo seguir engañándolo-Elena tomo la mano del joven Mikaelson y dejo el anillo sobre la palma del joven-Lo lamento señor Mikaelson pero… Pero deseo que pueda encontrar a alguien que lo ame tanto como usted pueda amar.

-Así que… Este es el final?-pregunto Kol apretando el anillo en su mano-Aquí acaba todo?

-Ojala hubiese sido capaz de decirlo antes para no alimentar esta ilusión-Respondió Elena bajando la mirada.

-No se sienta mal mi querida señorita, no puede culparse de algo que ninguno de los dos decidió -Respondió Kol atreviéndose a tocar la barbilla de la joven para que lo mirara-El que me lo diga ahora la hace más maravillosa de lo que ya es-Elena sonrió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosa-Al menos podemos ser amigos no lo cree? El que rompamos nuestro compromiso no significa que dejaremos de hablarnos o sí?

-Claro que seguiremos hablando, y por supuesto que seremos amigos-Respondió Elena.

-Y usted cree… Que sería muy atrevido de mi parte pedirle un abrazo?-Pregunto Kol entrecerrando un ojo.

Elena volvió a sonreír y luego extendió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo que no tardó en llegar por parte de Kol.

**…**

Elena caminaba por el jardín de la familia Salvatore mientras buscaba al señor Salvatore, estaba llena de alegría porque ahora estaba libre y lista para compartir su vida con Damon.

Subió a la habitación del joven al no encontrarlo en el primer piso y en cuanto entro a la habitación lo vio mirando hacia el jardín por la ventana.

-He estado buscándote-Dijo Elena cerrando la puerta.

-A mí? No estará usted buscando al señor Mikaelson?-Pregunto Damon sin girarse a mirarla.

Elena reconoció la ironía en su voz y sonrió levemente al comprender que eran los celos que hablaban por Damon.

-Humm… No, estoy absolutamente segura que lo busco a usted-Respondió Elena usando el mismo tono de voz que Damon-Sin embargo si quiere que me vaya con el joven Mikaelson lo puedo hacer, creo que lo he visto cerca al pastel-Dijo Elena dándose la vuelta para salir.

-No me parece divertido-Respondió Damon girándose para ver a la joven.

Elena sonrió y se dio la vuelta llevándose sus manos a la espalda-Creo que yo estoy a punto de caerme de risa.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco al notar como ella quería molestarlo-Imagino que debo felicitarla por la boda de su hermana.

-Oh bueno, no soy yo la que debe llevarse las felicitaciones… Y respecto a eso… Venía a preguntarle cuando será nuestra boda?-Dijo Elena provocando una sonrisa en Damon-La verdad es que la idea de ser la niña consentida de mi casa es muy tentadora pero… Creo que no quiero esperar más para pasar mi vida junto a usted-Termino de decir la joven mientras observaba los libros que tenía Damon en la habitación.

-Que ha pasado con su compromiso forzado? O con sus padres?-Pregunto Damon acercándose a la joven.

-Hace unas horas tuve un sueño… Un espantoso sueño, fue tan real que al despertar creí que estaba soñando. Si esto es un sueño quiero hacer todo lo que deseo porque sé que es mi sueño y nada puede salir mal-Respondió Elena mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Damon-Pero si esta es la realidad… Si es la realidad lo único que deseo es estar contigo… Solo contigo.

Damon volvió a sonreír y levanto sus manos unidas para besarlas-Así que un espantoso sueño… Supongo que debería agradecerle a ese sueño.

-No, no lo hagas-Respondió Elena y luego se acercó un poco más para poder besar a aquel joven que le había robado el corazón y la razón.

* * *

**Ok... Que opinan?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!  
Niñas... Capitulo final... Bastante corto a decir verdad... Espero que lo disfruten, no se si la gripe que tengo ahora arruino el capitulo...  
El prologo lo subire mañana en la noche y... Bueno, no saben lo triste que es para mi terminar la historia.  
Bueno... Dejando a un lado los sentimentalismos... Les dejo el capitulo y les mando un abrazo GIGANTE!  
Gracias por leer**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

El día era frio y por la ventana solo se veía la blanca nieve que había tapizado todo. Elena miro hacia el techo de la habitación mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo. Se giró un poco para ver a Damon a su lado, él tenía una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de la joven mientras aún seguía dormido.  
Se levantó con cuidado y se envolvió en una de las sabanas.

-A dónde vas?-Pregunto Damon con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Tengo que ir a casa, hoy es mi boda y necesito arreglarme-Contesto Elena girándose a verlo-Además... No creo que mi madre este muy feliz de que me haya quedado en tu casa la noche antes de nuestra boda… No es apropiado.

-Bueno yo te propuse quedarme en tu casa y no aceptaste-Respondió Damon estirándose un poco-No te vayas todavía…-Suplico el joven haciendo un ligero puchera.

Elena sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó al joven Salvatore y dejo un suave beso en sus labios. Damon acuno el rostro de la joven con sus manos impidiendo que la joven se alejara. Elena sonrió sobre los labios del joven y luego lentamente fue sentándose sobre Damon.

-No debería hacer eso señorita Gilbert, aun no nos hemos casado-Dijo Damon cuando Elena separo sus labios de los de él.

-Perdone mi conducta señor Salvatore… Es que simplemente no me puedo resistir-Contesto Elena sonriendo mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cabello negro de Damon-Pero… Debo irme.

-Oh no… Podemos decirle a tu hermana que traiga el vestido y nos vamos juntos-Sugirió Damon con una sonrisa torcida.

-No lo creo, es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda –Contesto Elena para luego darle un último beso y bajarse de la cama.

-Espero que no me dejes esperando-Dijo Damon girándose mientras se recostaba en un codo.

-Yo espero que estés en el altar cuando yo llegue-Respondió Elena mientras se ponía su vestido-Nos veremos en unas horas…-Dijo la joven para luego abandonar la habitación.

…

-Elena quédate quieta, aun no termino con tu cabello-Decía miss Gilbert-Katherine, ayúdala con sus zapatos.

Cuando la joven Gilbert estuvo lista se levantó con cuidado de la silla para no arruinar su vestido, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta el espejo y por fin pudo verse. Su blanco vestido adornaba su perfecto cuerpo, un delicado velo caía por su cabello. Elena quiso tocar el vestido pero sus manos sudaban tanto que no quiso arruinarlo.

-Y que dices?-Pregunto Katherine al no tener una respuesta de su hermana.

-Esta… Soy yo?-Pregunto Elena señalando el espejo.

-Claro que si cariño, quien más podría ser-Respondió miss Gilbert acercándose a su hija-Creo que es hora de irnos… No querrás hacer esperar al señor Salvatore.

Elena sonrió y asintió ligeramente, se dio la vuelta y junto con su hermana y su madre salieron de la habitación.

…

-Ha llegado-Dijo Jenna sentándose junto al señor Saltzman.

Damon esperaba impaciente en altar mientras mantenía sus manos en la espalda, trataba de controlas su respiración pero cada vez que recordaba a Elena perdía el control y empezaba a respirar frenéticamente. Los violines empezaron a sonar haciendo que todos los invitados se levantaran de sus sillas. Damon contuvo la respiración en cuanto vio a Elena al lado de su padre, la joven llevaba un sencillo ramo entre sus manos mientras el velo tapa su rostro. Paso a paso, tan lento que Damon pensó que el tiempo se había detenido, Elena se fue acercando.  
Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca el padre de Elena levanto un poco el velo para besar la mejilla de su hija, luego le entrego su mano a Damon.  
El joven Salvatore suspiro en cuanto sintió la delicada mano de Elena sobre la suya y luego la acerco un poco más al altar para empezar la boda.

Damon miraba de reojo a Elena mientras trataba de prestar atención a lo que el sacerdote decía; cuando el hombre le pregunto si aceptaba a Elena Gilbert como su esposa, el sonrió y contesto sin dudar… Acepto.  
La enorme sonrisa que tenía Damon al oír que Elena aceptaba ser su alma gemela no podía compararse con nada, ahora que ella aceptaba ser suya y de nadie más lo complacía tanto que sentía que debía gritar solo para sacar aquella felicidad que empezaba a acumularse en su pecho.  
Para su increíble suerte el sacerdote termino la ceremonia con las simples palabras… "Puede besar a la novia", Damon se giró un poco y levanto el delicado velo que cubría a Elena, ella se mordió el labio inferior esperando que los labios del que ahora era su esposo tocaran los suyos.  
El beso fue sencillo, suave, contenido por aquellos ojos curiosos que estaban pendientes de ellos.

-Ahora no podrá escapar… Señora Salvatore-Susurro Damon uniendo su mano con la de Elena.

-No planeaba hacerlo señor Salvatore-Respondió ella sonriendo.

…

La hermosa ceremonia de Damon y Elena estaba siendo perfecta, la pareja apenas si se separaba, siempre tomados de la mano caminando por todo el lugar recibiendo las felicitaciones de los invitados.

Un poco después de hora y media entro el señor Mikaelson, Elena le sonrió a Kol en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron y con un suspiro de Damon decidieron acercarse a saludar.

-Buenas noches señor y señora Salvatore-Dijo Kol sonriendo-Debo felicitarlos por su maravillosa unión.

-Muchas gracias señor Mikaelson- Respondió Elena mientras Damon se mantenía callado.

Kol le dio una rápida mirada a Damon y por su expresión decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada.

-Pudiste ser más cortes-Susurro Elena en cuanto se quedó sola con Damon.

-Si… Pude… Pero no quise-Respondió Damon

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y apretando ligeramente sus manos continúo recibiendo a sus invitados.

…

-… Y nuestra luna de miel es en Irlanda porque…-Dijo Elena recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Damon mientras iban en el carruaje.

-Porque ahí te conocí, tan hermosa y ajena de que no podía quitarte los ojos de encima-Respondió Damon besando la mano de Elena.

-Bueno, debo ser honesta-Respondió Elena levantándose para poder ver al joven-No era tan ajena a tu mirada, es más… Te vi en cuanto entraste. Sonreías complacido por lo maravillados que estaban tus oídos.

-Así que me viste en cuanto entre.

-Por supuesto que si, como no verte… Arruinaste toda la fantasía de la canción con tu estrepitosa interrupción.

Damon sonrió negando con la cabeza-Pues lo lamento, tratare de no arruinar nada de hoy en adelante.

-No te preocupes, ahora que voy a estar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas no creo que vayas a dañar algo-Respondió Elena haciendo reír a Damon para luego acercarse y besarlo ya que sus labios no dejaban de pedírselo-Pero si lo haces no importara, estaré contigo para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y compartir esta historia conmigo :') **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!  
Bueno, llegue temprano a mi casa... Y durante el viaje en autobús escribí el prologo... Jajajjaja no es un gran lugar para escribir pero bueno...  
En fin... Ahora si llego el final.  
Quiero darles las gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y decirles que ustedes son una gran motivación para mi.  
Les mando un abrazo grande y nos leemos en otra historia.**

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

Damon caminaba por el pasillo una y otra vez, llevaba las manos en la espalda mirando al suelo indeciso de entrar a la habitación o quedarse en ese lugar.  
Oía ruidos en la otra habitación esperando que alguien saliera y le dijera que todo había salido bien.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Damon se giró rápidamente hacia ella-Puede entrar ahora señor Salvatore-Informo una mujer mientras sostenía unas sábanas blancas.

Damon suspiro varias veces y luego camino hacia la habitación, se podía ver a tres mujeres alrededor de la cama, y en esa cama estaba su esposa, despeinada y un poco sudada.

-Es una hermosa niña-Dijo la mujer más cercana a él. Damon camino hacia la cama y pudo ver que Elena abrazaba ligeramente a un hermoso bebe envuelto en una cobija blanca. Su esposa le sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron y él se sentó en la cama justo al lado de aquel bebe.

-Es April…-Dijo Elena. Damon sonrió y con cuidado tomo a aquel bebe en sus brazos.

-April Salvatore…-Dijo Damon mientras miraba a la pequeña-Me gusta, tiene carácter.

Elena sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano a su sudada frente-Estas bien?-Pregunto Damon.

-Si, por supuesto que si… Solo estoy muy cansada-Respondió ella. Damon se acercó a ella y dejo un beso en su frente para luego besar sus labios.

-No te alcanzas a imaginar la felicidad que me has dado-Susurro Damon besando la mejilla de April.

Elena volvió a sonriera mientras se maravilla con la hermosa escena que estaba viendo… Su amado esposo sostenía a la persona que ahora los llenaba de alegría con tanto cuidado y ternura que pensó que aquella hermosa bebe no podía estar en mejores manos.

-No lo hice sola…-Respondió Elena acariciando la mejilla de la bebe-Te amo tanto… Los amo tanto.

-Y yo las amo con todo mi ser-Respondió Damon dejando un suave beso en los labios de Elena.

Fin…

* * *

**Gracias por leer... **


End file.
